


Well that's Super!

by Uhlameuh



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BDSM, Blood and Injury, Consensual Kink, Developing Relationship, Drowning, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fight Sex, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Female Character, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Play Fighting, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Relationship(s), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sweet Bucky Barnes, Sweet Steve Rogers, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhlameuh/pseuds/Uhlameuh
Summary: I was working for the Peace Corps until an accident sent me home, my life is mundane and boring but then The Avengers come knocking with questions I don't have the answers to. This is a snow storm level slow burn with a happy ending for my two favorite super soldiers and all their friends.All Characters are owned by Marvel.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43
Collections: Marvel





	1. Language

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I cant get this story out of my head so this is just a dream dump that I'm trying to turn into something some one somewhere might wanna read.

Dust particles floated down through the streams of sunlight pouring into my room. Groaning I pull the covers over my eyes, cursing the day, wishing I could pull a Dr. Strange and magically rewind time so I didn’t stay up another night reading when I knew I’d have to get up for work. Was it worth it? No. The ending sucked and I am currently contemplating finding out where the author lives so I can tell her where she can shove that terrible excuse of a book but you live and you learn and I will learn nothing from this and repeat this very self destructive pattern till the day I die. 

“Care!” Rose screeches from the kitchen, “You better be fucking awake! We have forty five minutes to get to work and I cannot handle Bev yelling at me today.” I begrudgingly throw my blankets off my eyes, groaning in response to her. I literally roll my body out of bed, smacking my knees against the hardwood and crawl across my floor looking for my uniform which I will admit would be easier to find if my room wasn’t a garbage pit of despair. I find my least stained black pants and my work issued t-shirt and make my way to the bathroom almost colliding with my roommates degenerate boyfriend. 

“She lives!” Rose laughs from the kitchen, “Leave some hot water for Josh please. He’s gonna take a shower once we leave. Don’t want you getting a peek at his goods.” She winks at me and I really try my hardest to swallow all the puke that is trying to force its way out of my mouth. Joshs slimy face smirks at me and I close the bathroom door in his face, resisting another very strong urge to hurl on his knock off Gucci sweatshirt. I turn the water to its highest setting letting the hot water melt the cringey feeling off my skin, the shower is my happy place the second I find myself under the heat of the stream I feel a weight lessen in my chest. The sting of the hot water hurts but also feels good in a way I wouldn’t ever tell another soul, pain and pleasure mixing. I shake my head trying to get out of my own head, I check my phone which I always prop on the soap holder, shit, I’ve been in here too long. Jumping out of the shower I wrap my wet hair in a tight bun a the nape of my neck I put moisturizer on my face and shove my legs into my jeans. I’ve definitely gained weight because these mother fuckers are tight. I shake my head like that’s going to erase the negative thoughts and I stare at myself in the mirror. If I took care of myself I’d be attractive, not traffic stopping attractive but next door neighbor first girl you had a crush on because she was attainable attractive. I have mouse brown hair that has clumps of shampoo still in it so my hair looks greasier than it first did this morning. My eyes are blue. They are regular smegular blue. Not like the ocean, not like cotton candy. Like the most basic shade of blue you can think of. I hated my face. I hated my body. I hate my brain that makes me hate everything about myself. I shove my toothbrush in my mouth doing the fastest brush of my life. 

“Uh, Car, Rose left you here so um are you gonna need a ride to work or are you calling out? I need to plan my day.” Josh’s voice cuts through the bathroom door. Of course the bitch left me here with her creep of a man. I roll my eyes at my reflection. 

“Thanks dude but I’ll take the bike, no need to wreck your whole day.” I spit the toothpaste into the sink and swipe some Vaseline across my mouth. I move past him in the hallway, he definitely could give me more room but the scum bag wants to rub up against me. He smirks down at me with his very punchable face, if I didn’t pay next to nothing to live in this shit hole I would’ve decked him. I kiss my kitten Alpine on her head on my way out the door and I sprint to my bike. I see my beautiful silver 1971 Yankee Z waiting in my parking spot for me, sure she’s a little banged up and I’ve covered it in stickers but I paid for her myself and she’s always ran like a dream. The wind in my face and my music blaring in my headphones I am almost at peace and then I turn into my work parking lot and all my happy thoughts leave my brain. At 9:07 I clock in and wrap my apron around my waist checking the host stand to see what my section is and I get to work. Five hours in and I’ve been slammed, every table was full and I have been killing it, I’ve been a server long enough to know how to manage the flow and thankfully the kitchen has been able to keep up, my tips show that getting out of bed had been the right call today. Staci our new hostess runs by me with a wash bucket and a flushed look on her face. 

“Hey hun, I know you are about to be off but I sat you again in the party room. You are the only one who can handle it.” She shoots me a worried smile like I’m gonna rip her head off or something. Shes very new so she doesn’t know that I only love three things in this world. Alpine, my bike, and money. I smile at her and start pouring waters. 

“Thanks babes. How many seats?” 

“Um well, ten.” Staci is almost shaking. I bite back a laugh. 

“I could kiss you. Straight on the mouth.” I stack the waters on the tray and gather silverware and stuff it in my apron pocket. Fighting another urge but this time it is to skip I make my way into the room, sliding the door open with my foot and then sliding it closed behind me. I place the tray on an empty table nearby and look up for the first time. Sitting at my table is the goddamn Avengers. 

“Holy Fuck.” I cant catch the words before they are out of my mouth as I look from face to face of the people I watch on my tv almost every night. 

“Language.” Captain Americas stern voice draws my gaze and his very not boring at all blue eyes which seem to glint when I make eye contact with him. 

“Oh shit sorry Captain. Damn it I did it again. Haha okay deep breaths here. Hello, Avengers. I’m Caroline and I will be your server today. I brought some water and some silverware, do you need some time to look over the menu or would you like my recommendations?” I manage to fumble my way through my very rehearsed speech that I give all my tables, trying very hard to not focus on any of them for too long. 

“Yes actually can you just place a bunch of orders for appetizers and meals that you like and we can just split a little of everything?” Tony Stark smiles at me and I catch myself nodding like a simpleton who has never spoken to another human being before. 

“I actually have some restrictions so can I get a menu?” A boy a couple years younger than me smiles as he asks.

“Of course, but if you want you can just tell me what you can’t have and I’ll make sure you get something that won’t fuck up your stomach.” I wink at him, feeling a bit of my self-confidence come back. 

“Language.” Steve glares at you again and you wince in apology. You take out your pad and pen to jot down the allergy. 

“Ethyl Chloride.” He says with a completely straight face. Causing me to tilt my head in his direction. 

“Well, if I ever need to take you to the hospital I’ll let them know, how about food allergies hun.” The very terrifying Winter Soldier grunts in what I could’ve thought was a laugh or maybe he just coughed. 

“I’m not a big fan of tomatoes.” The brunette teenager says, turning a little pink. 

“Extra tomatoes, got it. I’ll get your orders in and they’ll be out in jiffy.” 

“Once you are done will you come back and talk to us for a bit?” Black widow who is even hotter in person scans my body with her eyes in a way that should be illegal. 

“Ye.. Yep.” I bite my lower lip to try to catch any possible drool from escaping and sprint out of the room. 

“Staci! Hey!” I march to the host stand. “Next time there are literal Gods in my section can you pretty please give a bitch some warning?” She turns pink and laughs. 

“Well they specifically asked for you so I thought you were expecting them.” 

“No. No I wasn’t.” I go to the tablet and start plugging in orders. Customer favorites and some personal ones of mine, wait… what did Staci mean by they asked for me. As in by name? No. They probably asked for the party room and she got confused since I’m the one that usually works it. That makes sense. 

“Sure it makes logical sense but that is not the case, Caroline.” A wave of reddish brown hair floats by me and the newest addition to the team walks towards the party room. She smiles at me as she backs into the room closing the door in front of her with just a flick of her wrist. What in the ever loving fuck is going on? Was I speaking out loud? Is she a mind reader? I can't remember what her powers were from the footage I’d seen just that she moves her hands a lot like she’s at a rave. Pulling myself together I go to the kitchen getting bread for them and then I head into the room. Time to figure out what is hell is happening and if I have somehow slipped into a coma or lost my mind. The brown haired dorky boy smiles at me and its impossible not to grin back at him, he makes me think of a golden retriever that got accidentally turned into a human. 

“Yes finally! Our wonderful servant can play too.” Pointing at me, Thor the god of insanely huge biceps shouts as I enter the room. 

“Sorry what am I playing? Wait hold up, SERVAN..” I was about to shout but was cut off by the newer red haired avenger. 

“He doesn’t mean it like that. Thor remember to be careful when wording things. Sorry. He gets overly excited. I’m Wanda and you are confused.” She laughs and points at a chair at the head of the table that’s empty. I take a seat trying to play off like I play games with gods and super soldiers all the time. To my right is The Winter Soldier his hair is brushing his shoulders and he keeps clenching and unclenching his left fist. His eyes are so beautiful, even though he is terrifying I find it hard to look away from him. Down his side of the table is Captain America, the boy scout whose built like a damn Mac Truck who even has arms like that in real life? Stopping myself from staring I keep making my way down the table The Falcon sits next to him and he keeps trying to fling straw wrappers into The Winter Soldiers hair I catch myself grinning at him and he smiles back. Next to him is Black Widow, I very quickly look away from her she’s way too intimidating to hold eye contact with. Thor who seems very grumpy after Wandas talking to sits next to her and he’s stabbing his bread with a knife like an evil toddler cutting into the wooden table with every movement. At the head of the table sits Tony Stark because of course he does. He radiates a sort of energy that is calming like a father figure or a teacher you can go to for anything with out judgement, I decide I like him. Next to him is a man I say that loosely since he is red and blue and has a yellow stone shining through his forehead, he’s holding hands with the mind reading but approachable one, Wanda. Then there’s Bruce Banner a genius scientist who currently looks like he’s in someone elses skin. And last but not least to my left is the boy closer to my age but still a lot younger than me and I still cannot figure out his dynamic to this group. 

“OK so everyone really wants you to play this game with us it's kind of like an icebreaker I don't know if you know or not but we specifically asked for your section so that we could have a second to talk to you.” Tony leans forward and tears at a piece of bread. 

“Uh yeah okay. What kinda game? Never have I ever?” I laugh. 

“No more like Twenty Questions where we ask all the questions” Black Widow slowly smiles a little at me. 

“So I don’t know if you know this but your smile isn’t really a friendly one.” I start picking at my nails. 

“Wasn’t meant to be.” She fully smiles this time and its more terrifying than the first one. 

“Play nice.” Captain America places his elbows on the table, “ Where are you from?” 

“I was born in Georgia, moved to New York when I was sixteen, haven’t left because I love it here.” 

“Seventy five percent true, you left for a little bit and you hate it here.” Wandas making miniature red tornados in her hand. 

“Try your best not to lie.” The man next to her pokes at the bread in front of him like he doesn’t know what to do with it. Wanda giggles. 

“How old are you?” He persists with his questioning. 

“Twenty-five. How old are you? Do you count the years you were popsicled or just the ones awake?” I think I saw the corner of The Winter Soldiers mouth turn up a tiny bit but when I looked over at him he’s just scowling as usual. Steve on the other hand smiles fully and in all honesty its almost too perfect his teeth gleam in the dim light of the room and his eyes crinkle up on the side. 

“I’m 98 years old. What are your powers?” Everyone at the table stops moving. 

“Um I thought you were going to gently ease her into that question Cap?" Falcon looks at him like he shot down his favorite robot bird. 

“She seems to be a straight shooter to me, why dance around it?” The super soldiers eyes bore into mine. 

“Lets see my super powers are crippling depression and multi tasking. Speaking of I’m gonna go check on your food. Maybe that’ll give you some time to work through your material to make fun of your server.” The back of my chair slams onto the floor as I storm out of the room. God I cant believe I fell for a stupid prank from those assholes. Heading to the kitchen I almost ram straight into Rose. 

“Hey roomie! Your foods been up for awhile. I didn’t run it because I’m watching this girl on instagram live. She’s so good at makeup you wanna watch with me?” You snatch the phone out of her hand and place it in her work cubby.

“I will pay for your months rent if you finish my table out for me.” 

“Uh hell yeah. Deal. You know you’ve done the hard part right? No take backs.” She looks like a sleazy used car salesman who just ran into a woman whose been stuck in a bunker for ten years and in need of a fast ride. I nod my head and grab my jacket sneaking out of the kitchen running to my bike. 

"Asshole Avengers is more like it."


	2. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Soldier pays you a visit after you so rudely left dinner...

My whole ride home I’m steaming, what kind of assholes play pranks on us normal people for fun. What powers do you have? Hah! If I had powers I wouldn’t be living in my shitty apartment with my shitty roommate and her shitty boyfriend. Let me say shitty one more time. I weave in and out of traffic riding around for a couple of hours before I head home. I unlock my apartment and Alpine meets me at the door just to paw at my shoelaces. 

“Alright, alright tiny demon, I’ll let you out but if you come back with more scratches on you you are gonna lose your outside privileges.” I scratch her ears and back before I pick her up and walk to my room. I slide open the window leading to the fire escape and I place her on the balcony. Alpine stretches and heads off to go bully the alley cats, and I decide that I want a late night shower hopefully I’ll get all the shampoo out this time. I steam up the bathroom and actually wash and condition my hair but as I’m washing my body I feel a cold breeze slid up my leg. The curtain moves slightly and I peek around the it to see The Winter Soldier leaning against my bathroom door with Alpines little face peaking out from the inside of his leather jacket. 

“Jesus fucking Christ man!” I almost slip and grip the shower curtain tighter clutching it to my body. 

“Your cat was fighting a dog.” His voice is barely above a whisper. “It isn’t safe for her to go out in the world unprotected.” He’s frowning as he scratches the top of her head, the traitor is purring loud enough I can hear her over my shower. 

“Um, okay I will go out with her next time. Wanna tell me why you felt the need to give me this advice while I am naked?” I gesture towards my body, unaware of how its clinging to my skin until his eyes trail downwards and he takes a step towards me. 

“The Avengers seem to think that we have a lot in common, whether you recognize it or not, we are one in the same.” He’s taking steps closer closing the gap in between us, I hold my hand out pushing against his chest. 

“Again, why are we having this conversation here?” His hard chest is rising and falling steadily, I can feel his heartbeat beneath my fingers. 

“Because you’re a runner. Again like me and cornering you naked seemed like the best way to get you to hear me out.” His eyes scan over my face as if he was searching for something and couldn’t quite find it. With my free hand I turn the water off and grab my towel off the hook wrapping it around my body. 

“Okay Winter Solider will you at least permit me to go to my room and put on clothes for this conversation?” He smiles at my question. 

“I’ll allow it as long as I can come with you to make sure you don’t try to escape.” 

I nod in agreement and try to slide my way past him, facing my mirror and side stepping towards the door I accidentally brush my ass against the front of his jeans, in the reflection I see his eyes jump down my body then up to my eyes which are comically huge staring at him in the mirror. 

“Sorry, accident.” I mumble and fling open the door and launch myself into the hallway. 

“Wish it wasn’t, Doll.” 

I know I heard him wrong and I’m just creating things that I wanna hear but my face flushes and my legs feel like I replaced all my very important bones with bones made out of jello just imagining him saying something like that to me. My room is an embarrassment for having company but he was uninvited so he’ll have to deal with it. I make my way to my closet and pull out my most comfortable sweats out of my laundry bin. I turn to change and he’s laying on my bed petting my cat with his boots hanging off the edge his stormy eyes staring at me and not even trying to hide it. 

“Uh look away please.” He rolls his eyes and grabs one of my pillows and places it across his face. I speed change watching the pillow trying to remember if I had ever read that The Winter Soldier ever had x-ray vision. I pull the sweatshirt over my head and walk to my bedside table grabbing my hairbrush, his hand shoots out and grabs my wrist, he sits up and the pillow falls from his face and tumbles to the ground. 

“Just gonna brush my hair if that’s alright with you, Mr. Solider.” I tug my hand and his grip doesn’t falter, he shifts his gaze to the brush in my hand then back up to my face. He loosens his grip and my hand falls to my waist and I move to sit in my reading chair tucked in the corner of my room. 

“Can you start to explain why you are in my home? And why y’all came to where I work? If I offended you by passing you off to another server, I mean you guys can hardly blame me.” I work my brush through my hair, slowly trying to work out the knots and silently thanking my past self for actually conditioning this time. 

“You couldn’t offend me if you tried, Doll. Now Stevie he went about it the wrong way, he read you wrong but it doesn’t excuse that you didn’t come back and answer the rest of our questions, Caroline. That was rude and I don’t appreciate you making my best friend feel bad.” His eyes bore into mine and I feel myself about to apologize. Thankfully my brain over powers whatever mystic juju this man has and my true feelings spew out of my mouth instead of some lame ass apology. 

“He was rude to me first and I was a little overwhelmed by all the attention.” I snap at him, I do a simple braid and tie it at the bottom while trying to hold eye contact with him again I think I see the smallest smile but when my eyes make it to his mouth its gone. Winter Soldier nods once. 

“That’s fair. Are you overwhelmed when its just me and you here?” He gestures to my room. 

“No, I am a little caught off guard though.” I shrug. 

“Scared as well I assume?” He’s scratching my kitten on the head and she’s purring in his lap which if he was trying to intimidate me isn’t the way to do it. The only emotion I’m feeling while looking at this is sexual attraction which is such a not the correct emotion I should have, like he would be interested in the butt of the avengers jokes. 

“Not currently, no.” I give him a small smile because it is the truth. His eyes again jump to mine and he looks like he’s surprised by my answer, he nods once again and places Alpine on the floor, she races to me and jumps into my lap immediately curls into a ball and falls asleep. 

“Will you answer some questions for me and then I promise I’ll answer any of yours?” he interlocks his fingers together and looks huge sitting on my bed now that I have nothing to distract me from this view I cannot look away. 

“Yes, sir.” I sit back in my chair mentally preparing myself for whatever he has to ask. 

“Good girl.” He smiles fully at me and my breath catches in my throat and I know my face is flaming red. “So you were born in Georgia but you moved here over ten years ago and you secretly hate it.” 

“Yes.” I nod in agreement, his left eyebrow moves upwards slightly. I cough a little and say, “I meant yes, sir.” He seems pleased with my amendment and continues with his questioning. 

“Now my friend Steve jumped to the powers question and that seemed to upset you so I’ll go through the others first and we can go back to that one later. Where is your family?” I also didn’t want to answer this question but since I had a sleeping cat on my lap and everyone knows the rule, you cant make a run for it when kittens are asleep on you, I took a deep breath and answered him. 

“Dead. Probably, I’m not sure.” I try to sound as nonchalant as possible. He nods and tucks his hair behind his ears. 

“You live here with a friend, do you consider her family?” I try to not roll my eyes at that question. 

“Does anyone really consider friends family? Most people I know just use you until they are done with you and then they are onto their next so called friend.” His head tilts slightly almost in disagreement at this statement. “Oh you disagree? You think Captain America is your family?” 

“Yes, Doll, I do. He is a brother to me not by blood sure but we are two halves of a whole.” 

“Well I’ve never had that with someone so no I don’t consider Rose my family, she’s a girl I met at my job who needed a place to stay and I had extra space and high rent so it made sense.” 

“Very practical of you.” he sounds amused but does anything actually entertain The Winter Soldier? “Do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?” I laugh a genuine full belly laugh disturbing Alpine in the process. 

“Sorry haha no. No one but me and Alpine I don’t do well in the dating world.” 

“I find that hard to believe, you must have a line of people tryin to take you out dancing or to dinner.” 

“No one really takes anyone out dancing anymore, Old man.” I laugh until I see his eyes glaring at me. “Sorry. Just teasing but we aren’t there yet, I got it, won’t make the mistake again.” I mock salute and start petting Alpine. 

“What are your hobbies, what do you do for fun?” Completely ignoring everything I’ve just said. 

“Reading mostly. Taking my bike out. Rescuing this idiot from alley fights.” I point at Alpines head and she nips at my fingertip so I blow in her face causing her to mewl at me. 

“We have that in common, rescuing kittens.” He smiles at me and I feel like he isn’t referring to Alpine at all. Shivering I nod at him. 

“Those all your questions then?” 

“No. Tell me about high school where did you go?” Cool another easy one. 

“Sister Margarets School for Wayward Children.” 

“Graduate?” 

“Yes. Top of my class.” 

“College?” 

“Didn’t see the point.” Rapid fire questions rapid fire answers he's trying to catch me off guard. 

“You just said you were top of your class. Why was college pointless to you?”

“I wanted to make a difference in the world not drown in student debt till the day I die.” 

“And you feel that sense of purpose by waiting tables?” He smirks at me and I want to punch him in the mouth. 

“No. I felt that sense of purpose working for the Peace Corps but there was an incident and I couldn’t do that work anymore.” 

“What incident?” 

“We were clearing debris away from Sokovia after Ultrons attack and I fell into a cavern made by one of the bigger rocks that fell from the sky. I was clawing my way out and grabbed onto some sort of loose electrical wiring and was knocked unconscious for a couple days, I woke up in a hospital underground with a bunch of doctors working on me.” 

“There aren’t any logs of you being in any hospitals in Sokovia, just that you were missing for two months and then dropped off at your camp saying you received treatment for an electrical shock and the fall.” He puts his elbows on his knees and looks directly into my soul. “Seems convenient that its just your word we have to go off of and no one can corroborate your story.” 

“Its not a story. Its what happened.” I shake my head back and forth in disbelief, “why does it matter what I say anyways? What does The Winter Soldier want with me?” 

“Its just Bucky, and I think you are like me. A test subject. Whether or not you are one that can be manipulated is still yet to be determined.” Bucky leans back on my bed like what he just said wasn’t the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. 

“No. I don’t have super soldier strength or anything though. A lot of people went into the hospital after the city dropped I’m sure my paperwork just got misplaced.” He nods playing with a switchblade back and forth between his hands. 

“Possibly. But Stevie and I have been watching you for months now and you show certain signs.” I roll my eyes in response, this is insane. The fact that anyone could believe this is nuts. A glint of silver flashes as his tosses the switchblade towards my face and on pure instinct my right hand flies up, the blade of the knife is caught between my middle and ring finger holding the weapon an inch away from my eye. 

“Are you clinically insane?! You could have blinded me!” tossing the knife into the floor I stand from my comfy chair and Alpine topples out of my lap. “You are just playing another prank on me, like your precious Captain did back at the restaurant. You super hero types are all the same!” I start walking towards him possibly having an out of body experience, my lights in my room are flickering around us the angrier I get. 

“Now wait I was just proving...” Bucky looks nervous. 

“What?! Not so cocky now that someone is screaming in your face?! Scared of a girl Soldier?” I’m laughing manically as I step closer. I don’t notice his hand coming up from his waist holding a clear gun until its too late and I feel a pinprick in the center of my chest. 

“What the hell dude.” My knees are about to give out and I tug the dart out scowling at the offensive object. “That’s cheating…” I feel Bucky wrapping his arms around me and whispering against my hair.

“I’m sorry, Doll, don’t worry I’ve got you now.” 

And my world goes black.


	3. Tingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a good character building chapter?

“She’s for sure dead.” I hear a voice above me as I struggle to open my eyes. 

“Parker, god damn it, stop saying that!” A very grumpy deep voice shouts at the first younger sounding one. 

“I’m just saying maybe she had an allergy... lots of people have allergies...HEY!!” There’s a thud and Parkers voices sounds farther away now. 

“Not cool, Bird brain!” 

“Bird brain? That’s the best you can do Spiderling?” The grumpy voice chuckles. 

“She’s awake she just can’t open her eyes yet, give her a few moments.” Another familiar voice with a hint of an accent fills my ears. I can sense more people in the room, but the lady was right I couldn’t pry them open yet. 

“Here, this’ll do it.” I recognize that voice for sure, that’s the man I’m going to have arrested for breaking and entering. Before I can tell him how much I am going to enjoy calling the cops on him I am doused with ice cold water. 

“Fucking hell!!” I sit up my eyes fly open and Bucky is standing in front of me with an empty cup in his hand, “I was getting up!” 

“Slowly. And you were making Peter panic and he rambles when he’s worried, which is annoying to me so I needed you to get up sooner rather than later.” He shrugs while clearly holding back a smile and oh do I wish I had superpowers. Like the ability to throw people with metal arms with my mind yeah that would be ideal currently. 

“Right, okay and the dart gun to the boob. Explain that one.” I spit at him. 

“You were causing an electrical disturbance with your anger and my job was to bring you back to the compound, so I did what I thought was best.” He shrugs again like what he just said makes all the sense in the world. The teenage boy from the restaurant stands next to me handing me a towel, he smiles apologetically. Before I can dry off my face two very large hands cup my cheeks pulling my gaze into those beautiful blue eyes of Captain America. His eyes scan my face and his fingers are tangled in my wet hair; I’m finding it very hard to breathe let alone form a cohesive thought when he looks at me like that. Is he really oblivious to how he affects women when he touches them? His eyes dart from my face to my arms as he runs his hands down them turning them and inspecting every inch of my skin. 

“How are you feeling?” He asks me while he moves my sweatshirt back in place and strokes my face with the back of his hand, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. 

“Um yes I feel okay, Captain. A little cold and my chest is sore.” I glare at Bucky again and the asshole winks at me, “But mostly I feel fine.”

“Yes, Bucky can be a little abrasive, sorry about that.” Captain America smiles at me, “Friday, what are her vitals? Any blood work back yet?” 

“Don’t talk to Friday, only I talk to Friday. Good afternoon sleepy head, already had your shower I see.” Tony saunters into the room a projection of what looks like a bunch of medical readings pop up in front of him. His hands slide through different screens and he spouts off a bunch of science mumbo jumbo and a big blue brain scan flashes across his screen. 

“Okay look here, Pikachu. This is your brain scan that we did while you were unconscious. A normal human brain lights up when there is activity in the different areas that are being tested. Your brain here is lighting up without any stimulation, do you see what I’m getting at here?” Tony gestures to my brain and it is florescent and shooting sparks. 

“I’ve been told I have an overactive imagination.” I try to shrug nonchalantly as if I’m not freaked out beyond belief, I’ve seen a regular scan watching tv and deep diving on YouTube this looks nothing like that. 

“Funny..” Tony mock laughs, “No. Whatever happened in Sokovia has effected your brain, Sparky. Now I just have to figure out if you are friend or foe. A player, a pawn or as you’ve led the Super Idiots to believe an innocent who has no idea anything is different about her.” Captain America and Bucky both stiffen next to me. 

“I think she’s innocent too, Mr. Stark, just for the record.” The brunette boy lifts his hand up and smiles at me. 

“Thank you, Peter, I’ll jot that down.” Tony rolls his eyes, “Bruce what do your readings tell you?” 

“Her blood work came back very similar to the super solider serum but as you can see from her brain scan that doesn’t match the scans that we have of them.” He gestures towards where the soldiers and I are sitting. 

“Sorry, my blood is like there’s? That’s not possible, I’d remember if I was experimented on.” I point at the men next to me, hoping they’d chime in agreeing with me. “Is this another joke? Y’all really go all out on your pranks, huh?” 

“Sorry, kid, I’m not playin around.” Tony turns back to Bruce and they spew more words I don’t understand back and forth, Peter is inching his way towards them as if he’s going to offer some sort of help to these two geniuses. I shake my head trying to clear all the noise and confusion. 

“Okay so let me just talk through this.” I get the rooms attention as I get up and pace around the room, “One you all think that after my fall into the pit that I was given some kind of super charged electrical power that gives me the power to control lights and makes my brain look like its been dipped in some kind of radioactive Gatorade?” 

“That is a very simple explanation but sure, I also think you can do more than just control lights but so far that is the only display we have seen.” Tony tosses a few blue berries into his mouth and nods for me to continue. 

“Right.. Okay, and two after my accident you think I was taken.. to what a Hydra facility and experimented on? Then they made into a Super Solider like these two over here?” I point across the room at Bucky and Captain America. They nod in agreement at my assessment. 

“You have a real art of oversimplifying very serious situations but yes again you are correct.” Tony swipes across his screen and types in what looks to me like a bunch of random numbers and letters. I nod slowly doing a couple more laps around the lab occasionally touching something that Bruce runs over and places back where he wants it. I point at Peter. 

“What’s your deal here then? Intern?” He laughs and holds his hand out for me to shake. 

“Spider-Man! I actually think we are gonna be really good friends. Mr.Stark wasn’t so sure I should tell you my secret but I know you aren’t one of the bad guys. I have feelings about this sorta thing.” 

“Like a spider tingle?” I chuckle. 

“Spider sense. Not a tingle. Spider sense.” Peter shoves The Falcon away from him as the much larger man leans against the boy while he laughs. I shoot a look over at the super soldiers across the room and both are in a very heated conversation looking tense and secretive. Time for me to break that up. 

“You promised to answer any questions I had.” I walk up to Bucky having to crane my neck to look up into his chiseled face. 

“Yes, Doll, I did.” Both soldiers have their arms crossed across their chests and my eyes are pulled to stare unabashedly at their huge biceps. 

“Was it a workout routine you wanted?” Captain America grins down at me. 

“No, Sir, actually I wanted to know why y’all think I’m like you, besides the freak incident with the knife.” Bucky flushes red and Captain America shoots him a very pointed glare. 

“What knife?” 

“Oh, your best buddy here didn’t tell you about trying to take my eye out with a flying knife to the face? And here I was thinking y’all shared everything.” I smirk at the brunette knowing he is gonna get in trouble for his little stunt. 

“We share everything that matters, kitten.” Bucky says in a voice so low that its just above a whisper so only Captain America and I can hear him. 

“Buck, not now.” He pushes his blond hair back and sighs, “We have been following you for months, Caroline. You show heightened reflexes, superior strength, endurance and that’s just what we were able to gather from our limited surveillance.” 

“You’ve all been watching me?” I turn my interrogation to the others in the room and Captain America grabs my arm as Tony laughs and gestures towards the soldiers. 

“Oh no, Ben and Jerry wouldn’t allow anyone else in on their top-secret spy sessions.” 

“How long?” Spinning back to face the soldiers. “How long were you essentially stalking me, Captain America?” 

“Steve, please, and one hundred and sixty-eight days. We alternated between each other but one of us had eyes on you day and night.” My face flushes deep red thinking about all the times I’ve masturbated with my blinds open or slept in the nude. Wanda comes up behind me and places her hands on my shoulders. 

“I don’t think they minded if you accidentally put on a show, little one.” She laughs as both soldiers stifle grins and I wish my power was the ability to evaporate into thin air. 

“Enough hand holding, we need to test you.” Tony’s sharp voice cuts across the room. “Let’s see what you are made of, Electra.” Steve steps in front of me and shakes his head causing a piece of hair to flop down on his forehead. Gosh he's pretty.

“No, Tony, she’s been through enough today. Let’s start first thing tomorrow when she’s rested.” Bucky shifts to stand behind me and starts casually playing with my hair braid twirling it between his skilled fingers and I’m finding it difficult to focus on what is going on around me. Bruce walks towards Tony. 

“He makes a good case; from a scientific standpoint we want the best results and she looks about two seconds from collapsing on the floor.” Bucky’s hand stops twisting my braid, he fists my hair in his hand at the nape of my neck and tugs until my head is against his chest and he is staring down into my eyes. 

“How are you feeling, Doll?” His breath smells like mint gum and something sweet but familiar. “Lightheaded?” 

“Right now? Yes.” I try to keep my voice steady and he loosens his grip in my hair. 

“Let’s get you off to bed then.” He nods once and proceeds to lead me out of the room. 

“Seven am tomorrow for everyone, that includes Barnes!” Tony shouts at our backs and Bucky mock salutes as Steve pushes the door open for us, hopefully leading me to a hot shower and a bed.


	4. Nirvana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline learns a thing or two about our favorite super soldiers

We walk through the compound for a while until we finally get to a set of steel doors that Bucky tells me is my room; Steve opens the door for us again smiling at me when I pass through. 

“Wow, what are you a gentlemanly stalker?” I quip making my way into the dark room, I feel a strong pair of hands snatch both my arms and pull them together roughly behind my back. I am spun around and slammed against an extremely hard chest my breasts pushed painfully hard against Steve’s abs. Is that an eight pack? Good Lord. Bucky whispers from behind me, not loosening his grip on my wrists. 

“I don’t like that word, kitten.” 

“Gentlemanly? Yeah you wouldn’t like words you don’t understand.” I snap at him. Steve chuckles darkly and gently caresses my face barely brushing against my skin with his fingertips. I resist the urge to press my face into his hands. Why am I craving the touch of a man I met yesterday? Snap out of it, Caroline. Bucky presses against me from behind and rests his head on top of mine. 

“You are right, I’m not much of a gentleman anymore but Stevie here, he is one, so you owe him an apology.” I grunt in response not trusting myself to speak, they are overwhelming my senses. “Now, Doll.” I turn my eyes up to Steve’s, Bucky’s head is still resting on mine, so he’s making it difficult. 

“Sorry, Sir, I didn’t mean to offend you, I was just joking trying to lighten my own anxiety towards this whole insane situation.” I swallow while holding eye contact with this insanely attractive man. 

“Good girl.” Bucky and Steve respond at the same time. Breathing heavily, I still don’t trust myself to speak, I let them lead me into the room. There are two very large beds next to each other with a small night stand separating them, books and movies are stored in bookshelves that cover the walls and my sweet Alpine is curled up in a chair by a window letting in dim light from the night outside. 

“Alpine!” I sprint to the chair and scoop her into my arms, sinking into the cushions I nuzzle my face against the top of her head, and she purrs contently. Bucky walks to the nightstand and picks it up, he places it by a door near the back of the room. Steve moves towards one of the beds and starts to push it until the two beds are joined. They don’t think I really need two king sized beds pushed together to sleep comfortably right? I slept in a twin bed in my apartment. Bucky throws himself onto the bed and starts kicking off his shoes. 

“You know that kitten of yours gave Tony hell when he tried to get her into this room?” He smiles at Steve, “You should’ve seen it, I thought he was gonna put on the Iron Man suit to deal with a five-pound alley cat.” Steve laughs and sits next to him. 

“I don’t believe it, that tiny thing?” He points at my baby curled up and asleep with out a care in the world, in this position she looks like an oversized cotton ball. 

“Don’t underestimate her. She’s been known to take down bigger badder things than Tony Stark.” I stroke her back while she purrs in her sleep. “Well as fun as this day has been, I’d really like a shower and some sleep.” Steve nods and points to the door at the back of the room. 

“There are towels and some products we know you like.” He stands to walk me to the door, but I gesture for him to sit down. 

“Y’all know I like them from the stalking, right?” I try my best not to laugh as Bucky grunts in protest from under his arm which is draped across his face as he reclines in the ginormous bed they’ve made. 

“Doll. What did I say?” 

“Joking... just joking. I'll see y'all tomorrow!” I dismiss them and walk into the bathroom I have to take a moment to appreciate the beauty. A huge waterfall shower with multiple shower heads sits in the back of the room and it’s next to a huge tub that looks more like a giant hot tub rather than a bath. Along the wall is an amazing vanity with three sinks which is sort of weird but looks gorgeous in this layout, there are towels hanging on the wall and they are my favorite shade of viridian green, they match the bathmats and hardware on the sink and shower. I step into the huge shower and set it to its highest setting, I immediately relax under its perfect water pressure. Sighing in pleasure I look at what this shower is stocked with, they were right all my favorite hair and body products are here but they must’ve gotten confused by Josh’s stuff in the shower because there are some men’s products in here as well. I sit in the built-in seat that looks like its carved out of marble and shave my legs taking some time to pamper myself and decompress from everything insane that happened today. When I feel like I’m finally able to leave this nirvana I shut off the water and towel dry my body, there are a bunch of lotion and creams on the middle vanity along with my tooth paste and brush. I brush my teeth and hair and wrap the towel around my body and head into my room to hopefully find something other than my sweats to wear. 

“Thought we were going to have to rescue you.” Steve’s voice scares the crap outta me and I jump about ten feet into the air. 

“Jesus Christ!” I tug my towel tighter to my body and glare at him and Bucky who are laying a little too comfortably in my bed. “What are y’all still doing here?” Bucky laughs a little too hard for my liking and Steve slaps a ten-dollar bill into his outstretched hand while he rolls his eyes. 

“This is our room too.” 

“So, what you are telling me that in this whole compound there is only one room with one bed?” I gesture towards the mega bed they’ve made, and I am understanding now why there was men products infiltrating my perfect bathroom. 

“There’s only one room you are allowed to be in and that’s one with us in it as well. So, we thought the best idea would be to have you move into our room that we already share.” Bucky explains like this is most rational thing anyone has ever thought of. “Now are you gonna put clothes on or are you sleeping naked tonight? Because I know which I’d prefer.” My body flushes red again and I look to Steve for some sort of sign that this is also another one of The Avengers not so funny jokes. 

“Let me grab you some clean clothes and we can go to bed.” He gets out of bed and heads to another door to a walk-in closet, I follow him in there hoping to talk some sense into him. 

“Steve, come on. You don’t need to have me intrude on your living space like this. I could go somewhere else in the building let me talk to Tony about it.” He crouches over and pulls some sweats from a dresser at the back of the closet handing them to me as I take them he bends slightly so his face is inches away from my own.

“Please don’t. I don't want you anywhere else and do not try to appeal to me because you think I am the sweet reasonable one out of the two of us because you could not be more wrong. This was my plan.” He moves around me to the door but before he shuts it he turns to me and says.

“Be a good girl and put those on quickly or you will be sleeping naked.” He flashes another smile at me, and I gulp in response. I think I might be in trouble here.


	5. Snuggle Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve are very hands on..

I tug the clothes on as rapidly as I can tugging the shirt down to cover my belly button just as the door to the closet swings open again and Bucky’s impressive body fills the frame. 

“Damn you’re fast, I was hoping we’d have to warm you up with our body heat.” He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it into a laundry basket, his dog tags hit against his chest both his tags and his arm shining in the low light of the closet. “You gonna watch me take my pants off too?” He chuckles as I dart out of the tiny room and head towards the bed. Steve has thrown a blanket across the bed that covers it entirely and he is laying underneath it on his stomach with both arms underneath his pillow, this position is really just him flaunting his back. And boy am I falling for the trap. 

“So, you are being serious? You really want me to sleep in that bed with y’all? You guys don’t even know me I could be a complete nut job.” I sit on the edge of the bed and he turns his face towards me smiling that jaw dropping smile at me. 

“Want me to list everything I know about you that proves that statement wrong?” I shrug in response to him; Bucky comes out of the closet and pulls me to sling over his shoulder before dropping me unceremoniously into the middle of the bed and sandwiching me between their hard bodies. 

“Can I play too?” Bucky’s vibrainium hand tugs the blanket up to my shoulders as I shiver, Steve props his head up on his hand next to me and I have their undivided attention whether I want that or not.

“Ye…Yep. The more the merrier.” I manage to stutter as Steve roams his free hand down my arm, doing that barely touching my skin thing that he seems to be so fond of. 

“Well you have a terrible sleep schedule, some nights you only sleep for two or three hours if that.” Bucky nods in agreement as Steve continues. “But when you do fall asleep you sleep like the dead, after the first month of surveilling you we realized we could monitor you from inside your bedroom while you slept and you never even stirred.” My head moves rapidly looking from one Super soldier to the other. 

“You know how creepy that is, right?” Steve and Bucky nod in unison, both are trailing my arms with their fingertips now. Very very distracting, the different feeling of metal and skin touching me is arousing. 

“We are aware and this isn’t how we would have wanted to meet you but unfortunately while watching you sleep we’ve been noticing an uptick of electrical disturbances in the area and we had to report it to Tony.” 

“That could be unrelated. I might not be the one causing the surges.” I argue and they both shake their heads. 

“Unlikely, Doll. They only ever happened when you were deep asleep. Remember a couple months ago you stayed up for days reading and then going to work, living off iced coffee and not much else?” Steve grumbles something and frowns at me as Bucky chuckles. “Steve wasn’t a big fan of that behavior; he seems to think that wasn’t you taking the best care of yourself. I on the other hand stuck to my job and noticed that the longer you stayed awake and busy the less disturbances we had. And by less, I mean there was none.” He twists my braid in his fingers again and I focus on picking at my fingernails. 

“Okay so that’s probably my bad, but you can’t actually think that y’all actually know me by just watching me sleep.” 

“Ask us anything about yourself that you think we don’t know.” Steve states confidently as Bucky unbraids my hair. 

“What’s my favorite color?” I decide to give them an easy one to start off, both smile at me. 

“That deep green color Steve bought the towels in.” Bucky answers. 

“Viridian Green.” Steve confirms. Okay point one for the stalkers. 

“What are y’alls favorite color?” I do not know why I ask them that, this is not us trying to get to know each other, I am supposed to be proving a point. 

“Blue.” Steve points to his chest and then he points to Bucky, “Red.” Nodding I continue my questions. 

“My favorite book?” 

“If someone asked you that you’d probably tell them Pride and Prejudice and while you do carry it around with you and read it from time to time, from what we have seen I’d say your favorite is actually The Thorn Birds.” Bucky answers this time while his hand is knotting my hair. Focus, Caroline. 

“I haven’t read that book in forever.” I shake my head in surprise, wondering if they know why I am obsessed with it. They probably do, stalker boys. 

“You have eleven copies of it in your apartment and you always buy it if you see it in a store. We’ve never seen you read it, but it must mean something to you.” Steve continues his painfully slow drag of his fingers against my arm. I am not ready to have this conversation with them, so I fire another question at them.

“Favorite food?” 

Steve answers this time sounding extremely disappointed. “When you actually eat, I’d say tofu poke bowl with boba tea.” 

Bucky shivers in disgust. “I don’t know how you eat that stuff, doll. Just nasty.” 

I giggle ignoring Steve’s frown as Bucky continues. “Steve is a big stickler for health, so you aren’t gonna be able to just live off of one meal every couple of days like you used to.” 

“And your caffeine intake is insane, we need to cut that dow...” Steve starts to say, and I interrupt him. 

“You try to cut down my coffee and I’ll cut you. Got it?” Bucky laughs and pulls me so my back is resting against his chest and I can only see Steve’s grumpy face in front of me. 

“Easy, kitten, I’ll make sure you get your coffee.” Bucky’s face is nuzzling into my hair his vibrainium arm inclosing around my stomach. 

“Let me braid my hair again and get it out of your way.” I try to shift to tie up my hair and his arm tightens around me. 

“Don’t you dare.” As if to prove how happy he was in his current spot he rubs his nose against the back of my neck and inhales deeply. “I am comfortable where I am, thank you.” His muffled voice coming through my sheet of tangled hair. Shrugging I focus on Steve and not on how Bucky’s body is molding itself to mine, I look up into those blue eyes and ask another question. 

“What’s my biggest fear?” 

“The ocean.” He trails his pointer finger down the bridge of my nose and onto my mouth where he traces my lips, they part automatically my breath coming out in pants as he examines my mouth, he looks away from my it and back at my eyes slowly dropping his hand back onto the bed. 

“Next question?” He asks as Bucky continues to devour my scent not even trying to conceal the fact that he is blatantly smelling me his giant metal fingers are splayed across my stomach causing goosebumps to flare up on my skin. 

“Why are you guys treating me like this?” I gesture towards Bucky’s hand and Steve’s chest. 

“Are we making you uncomfortable? Bucky let go of her.” Steve tries to pry Bucky’s hand off my stomach and that just causes him to tighten his grip and grumble almost incoherently. 

“She can tell me to let go. Do you want me to let you go, kitten?” 

My face reddens as I feel heat creep over my whole body knowing for some insane reason I am very comfortable here with two strangers snuggling with me and touching my body like they’ve been doing it for years. 

“No, Bucky, stay.” I mumble in embarrassment, Steve goes to roll out of the bed, confusing what I am saying as a dismissal, “No. You stay too.” Bucky chuckles and tightens his already python level grip on me again. 

“What a sweet girl you are.” 

“I meant, why are y’all acting like you are attracted to me? And why are you putting in all this effort to make me feel welcomed?” Both soldiers stiffen next to me and Steve grabs my chin tilting it to look up at him pressing the back of my head into Bucky’s face, but if he's uncomfortable he’s not complaining. 

“Firstly, I am choosing to ignore that first question because it is a ridiculous question. Secondly, we are the only ones of our kind and you need to be shown the ropes. We want you to be a part of the team of course but we also want you to be a part of what Buck and I have.” He lets go of my chin and slides his arm under the pillow my head is resting on until mine and Bucky’s heads are laying on Steve’s arm and the pillow. His chin rest on the top of my head as he pulls my body to press against his chest, Bucky moves behind me again molding against my back and pushing his face into my hair, he slides his arm in between Steve and my stomachs. Steve groans as the vibrainium arm settles on his bare skin. 

“Cold.” 

“Deal with it, punk.” Bucky laughs from the curtain of hair he is submerged in. Steve drapes his other arm across both of us placing his hand on the small of Bucky’s back and in a few minutes his breath is steady, and his arm becomes dead weight for both Bucky and me. 

“He’s always been able to fall asleep quickly, lucky jerk.” Bucky whispers, “He didn’t answer your first question, but I promised you I would answer anything you asked.” I nod so he knows I am listening and to not disturb the sleeping giant. 

“We aren’t pretending to be interested in you, Doll. We are interested. It has been just me and him since we were kids, then we got separated but I was able to find my way back to him. We both thought that we were what the other needed but when we got to know you, through our stalking,” I giggle at that, “ we realized that we could make room for one more.” 

“But why me?” I barely whisper. 

“Because we have seen you for you these past six months and we like what we see.” Bucky answers and I feel like he’s holding something back from me, but I decide to not push it for now. 

“Both of you go to sleep, one of us has a very busy day tomorrow.” Steve’s grumpy mumble causes both Bucky and I to laugh, we settle down and I sink into the deepest sleep of my life.


	6. Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't hold back anymore.. enjoy some spice.

Bucky’s hands fist my hair as he smashes his mouth into mine, our tongues battle for dominance as I grind my hips down against his lap, groaning as I feel his hard cock pressing through our jeans wishing these clothes weren’t separating us. He moans into my mouth as I drag our bodies against each other and I smile against his mouth, I scratch my fingernails through his hair tugging at his blonde locks causing him to moan again. Wait, blonde? I pull my face away and stare into Steve’s eyes as one of his hand’s stroke down my cheek his other hand grabs my ass and drags me against his pants as he devours my mouth. His tongue invades my mouth like he is memorizing every inch of it, he is trailing kisses down the back of my neck as I moan into his mouth. Wait, what is going on? I pull away from Steve and look behind me at Bucky who is working off my pants with his expert hands, they have surrounded me, and I don’t have a second to think or breathe. Bucky slides my panties to my ankles and I step out of them, he kisses and bites down my back grabbing my ass with both hands as he kneels behind me driving his face into my soaking core. His tongue laps up my juices and I cling to Steve’s shoulders feeling my knees weaken at Bucky's assault on my pussy. Steve grabs the back of my neck pressing our lips together as he runs his free hand down my stomach and starts to play with my clit. I am so close already as Steve pulls his face away from mine.  
“Be a good girl and come for us.” His words send me spiraling and I explode in pleasure with Steve kneeling behind me holding my thighs and Bucky cradling my head, I’ve never come so hard in my life. 

“Wake.” My eyes fly open and I am still sandwiched between the two super soldiers exactly where we were when we fell asleep. Shit, so that was just a dream. Damn I was hoping we had jumped to the good stuff. Wanda stands over our bed red light streaming from her hands, Tony and Bruce stand next to her, Tony’s arms are crossed and he’s frowning his hair is looking unkempt and not at all like his primped self. 

“Bruce have you documented the aura and shield; Caroline had created?” Tony drags his hands through the air and starts plugging away on a projection. Steve starts to untangle himself from Bucky and I, but I tug on his hand holding it looking at Wanda. 

“What did I do?” 

“Well the compound lost power a few minutes ago so Tony woke me up to come and help him if he needed me to deescalate the situation if there was one.” She gestures towards me and my men. Woah nope just Steve and Bucky.

“Was I the cause of the outage?” Already knowing the answer. 

“What do you think, Static?” Tony laughs bitterly and pulls down another projection quickly swiping through the screens. 

“Tony.” Steve glares at the tech genius causing Tony to roll his eyes and pull up a video time stamped thirty minutes ago. We are sleeping peacefully taking up twenty percent of the gigantic bed, the only difference between me and the other super soldiers is that every so often there will be a blue spark or two that shoots around our bodies. I’m writhing in my sleep and I turn red in real time thinking about what I had been dreaming about, from the time stamp I see that I am getting to the, um, end of my dream and more and more sparks are incasing our bodies. Never touching the others just slowly forming a sort of bluish haze the domes over us, when my climax happens the haze shakes violently shooting off three giant sparks then solidifying into a blue tinted mirror material that covers all three of us completely. An alarm is going off in the compound and reserve lights are dimly lighting the room, but we are sleeping like babies under the dome. Alpine darts towards the shield and it expands to cover her just as Tony enters the room with Bruce and Wanda, he shouts for us to wake up, and none of us stir. Bruce takes an instrument from his lab coat and taps the dome which shoots off a spark in his direction causing him to jump and back away from the bed. Wanda holds her arms out and twists her wrists, her fingers dance in the dim light of the power outage lights, a red haze comes towards the barrier and seeps into it turning the blue dome a faded purple, my eyes fly open, and the shield disappears. 

“What the fuck.” Bucky and I say at the same time getting out of the bed. 

“Langu…” Steve starts to chide, I cut him off. 

“Not now, Steve.” I hold my hands up to show I am not a threat and walk towards Tony. “I would like to do those tests now.” Determined to figure out what the hell is happening with me. Tony shakes his head in agreement. 

"You might wanna get ready first, and have a shower you look a little flushed." He smirks as him and Bruce leave the room; Wanda waves at me and shoots me a wink as she slides the door shut behind her with a flick of her wrist. I turn to ask the boys what they thought of that little display of power but both are already grabbing different parts of my body and examining me for injuries. Rolling my eyes as Steve rotates my arms again and again after already checking them fifteen times, Bucky isn't any better, on his knees in front of me lifting my shirt so my stomach is at his eye level and he's dragging his hand across my skin. I flush with the memory of my dream and I take a quick breath to calm myself. I wasn't quiet enough though because both of them stop their inspection and stare at my very red face. 

"What is it? What hurts?" Steve drops my arms and takes a step back scanning my body. And I'm getting redder. Shit. Stop looking at me like that. 

"Doll. Tell us what's wrong." Bucky is still on his knees looking up at me and I swallow hard. They are gonna be the death of me for sure. I need to come clean, that's the easiest solution, just rip the damn Band-Aid off. 

"I think I know what caused the light show." I twist the draw string to my sweat pants around my finger avoiding eye contact with either of them. I definitely have their attention now both of them sit on the edge of the bed and Steve gestures for me to continue. 

"I had a very vivid dream. It seemed very real towards the end." I mumble, my skin is on fire or maybe I'm dead, a girl could hope.

"It would make sense that a nightmare would trigger a fight response with your powers." Steve nods and begins to stand I lightly push him back into a sitting position.

"Not a nightmare. Just a dream." I look to the ceiling hoping that there's some higher being up there that will take pity on me and suck me into the floor. Bucky grins a very knowing smirk towards me.

"What kind of dream are we talkin about here?" He leans back on the bed propped up on his elbows. "I think I'd like to hear in great detail about this, how did you put it, very vivid dream?" Yep that's it I am dead and this is hell. Steve looks at Bucky and then back to me.

"Was this a sex dream, darling?" He smiles wide. "About us?" Bucky sits up straight. 

"Of course it was about us!" He furrows his brow at me. "Right?"

"Ye..Yep and if we are done here I would like to get ready." I dash to the bathroom ignoring both of their eyes. 

"Don't take too long or we may have to come help you out in there." Bucky shouts in laughter and I hear Steve chuckle as well. 

Lord help me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the dream spice and not real spice. It's a cruel trick but I tried to make it as obvious as possible. Plus I've already warned ya that this is a slow burn. Cuddling doesn't count right?


	7. Testing.... testing...1..2..3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve pushes me a little too hard.

I hastily brush through my wet hair braiding it into my signature I have no clue what to do with my hair hairstyle. I head back into the bedroom and both of them are dressed in dry fit work out clothes that cling to their bodies, Bucky’s shirt is missing the left sleeve and his vibrainium arm shines brightly as he plays with Alpine on the floor, Steve is tying up his shoes sitting in the chair by the window both smile at me when I walk in. 

“I laid out your clothes in the closet, Tony wants you to wear his workout gear so he can monitor your readings in real time.” I nod in response to Steve and go to the closet, I force my body into the tightest spandex material I’ve ever worn the seams light up once its in place. There’s an ear piece on the dresser and I put that in my ear purely out of curiosity it beeps and a women’s voice comes through. 

“Voice activation required.” She has a very calming voice with an accent. 

“Um, Caroline.” Why not try? 

“Access Denied.” The voice responds cheerfully. 

“Sparky.” I try again.

“Access Denied.” Same level of cheeriness. 

“Pikachu.” I groan.

“Access Granted, Hello Pikachu I will notify Mr. Stark that you were able to gain access to our system.” Rolling my eyes, I catch a glimpse of myself in the full length mirror, every curve is accentuated by the bright lines in the stitch work, not a bad look but I feel like an imposter. Deep breaths and I walk back into the bedroom. 

“Ready, Doll?” Bucky asks as he tosses Alpine onto the bed, he looks at me his eyes trailing my body and he lets out a deep breath, “Damn remind me to thank Stark personally.” Blushing I look over at Steve he grins and walks towards the big steel doors holding it open for us tilting his head to the hallway. 

“Let’s get ya fed, darling.” My stomach grumbles in agreement and we begin our trek through the compound. Thirty minutes later after they’ve fed me way too much food, we walk through two giant doors made of black tinted glass into a room decked out like an indoor fight club slash medical testing facility, Bruce is standing in front of four monitors clicking different buttons while Peter jumps from wall to wall wearing a work out outfit similar to the one I’m wearing. 

“Good, Peter, now try to exert more energy, really push your limits.” Bruce shouts from behind the monitors as he plugs in more information. Looking around the huge space I see Falcon flying in a super cool flight suit through the air training with a simulation ducking and weaving through fake projectiles. Black Widow and Wanda are doing hand to hand combat training in a boxing ring, the shorter red head swings a kick at Wanda’s face that the mind reader easily catches with a flick of her wrist and she spins the spy through the air red mist incasing her body like a rope. Thor is tossing his hammer up in the air and catching it while he and Tony have a heated debate about the dynamics of his hammer and whether or not an elevator is worthy. Worthy of what? I am so out of place here. Steve’s hand touches my lower back as he pushes me further into the room, Bucky heads off to a weapons room that is tucked towards the back of the room. 

“Finally! New Blood is here.” Black Widow ducks under the ropes and jogs towards me pulling me towards the testing area Peter was just using. 

“Listen, Ms. Black Widow I know you aren’t super fond of me but..” I start to protest training with her knowing I’m not ready for all that. 

“First of all its not that I don’t like you I just can’t get a read on you yet, either your timid baby bunny thing is an act,” She glares at me and lowers her voice shoving her thumbs in the super soldiers’ direction, “and if that’s the case I’ll kill you myself for hurting them. Or you are someone who really needs our help.” The Russian shoves me so I stumble onto the white linoleum and I look up at her, winking at me she whispers. “Plus, I’m a sucker for an orphan.” 

“And the second thing?” I try to mask my emotions as I pull myself up not breaking eye contact with her unsettling green eyes. 

“You can call me Nat, for now.” Her mouth turns up slightly as she moves to stand behind Bruce looking at something on his screen. Peter lands next to me his brown hair flopping in his face he’s smiling a huge dopey smile at me causing me to laugh when I greet him. 

“Hey, Peter. Nice moves up there.” I brush some of his hair out of his forehead like I would a little brother, a deep cough comes from behind me. 

“Are we ready?” Steve is frowning with his arms crossed across his chest he’s staring down at both of us. 

“Sure thing, Cap, I’ll get outta the way.” Peter shoots a web from the device on his wrist, slinging himself over the monitors and dropping behind Nat, Bruce, and Wanda. 

“There’s gonna be a big audience for this, huh?” I chuckle trying to ignore the fact that my stomach is shouting at me to throw up and that this very large man seems mad at me for some reason. 

“Yes, there is so if you are done flirting, we can get started.” Steve turns away from me and moves towards the back of the room his shield secured across his back. 

“I’m sorry, what?” I storm after him to the padded mat controlling my breathing trying to not flip out on someone who could toss me across the room like a paper airplane. 

“He’s a little young for you, don’t you think?” He chastises me tossing me a very long white stick, not a good idea for him to give me a weapon right now but that’s his mistake. 

“Oh, compared to who? You, Grandpa?” I play with the staff testing its weight throwing it back and forth between my hands while glaring at the big blonde idiot in front of me. 

“Keep doing whatever you’re doing, Capsicle, her energy readings are steadily rising.” Tony shouts from the lab. 

“I thought you were gonna take this seriously, not drool all over Queens.” Steve laughs bitterly and nods towards Peter who is poking Bucky’s vibrainium arm pestering him with questions. 

“Listen, Old man” I start to counter but he swings his staff out towards my feet trying to sweep my legs out from under me causing me to jump backwards as I slice my staff through the air knocking his away from me. Spinning his staff behind his back he swings it across from the other side and it connects with my ribs knocking the air out of me. I fall down crouching on one knee clutching my side, he kneels in front of me and with his pointer finger he lifts my chin, so I am looking into his eyes. 

“Maybe if you weren’t so distracted by your little crush, you’d have seen that coming.” All I feel is rage as I abandon my staff; diving forward colliding with his stomach knocking him to the floor so he’s flat on his back, I yank his staff out of his hand and send it flying across the room. 

“And maybe if you’d take a second to pull your head out of your ass, you’d realize I don’t have a crush on the kid.” I go to stand as his leg swings out and knocks my feet out from under me, I land on the mat hard. I am actually gonna hurt this man. I’m going to punch a hole through his pretty face. He straddles me pulling my arms above my head having the audacity to grin down at me. 

“Don’t forget who watched you for months, darling, I know what you look like when you flirt.” He chuckles as I buck my hips trying to get out from underneath him, “Just admit it and I’ll let you go.” What an asshole, like I’m going to bargain with him. I smile as sweetly as I can and relax all my muscles causing him to loosen his grip on my wrists. 

“Fuck. You. Captain.” I twist my body, dislodging myself from his hands and I quickly pull my body out from under him, I think he’s in shock because I’m standing and halfway across the room by the time he gets off the floor glaring at me. Heading towards the weapons wall I grab the first thing I see and launch it at his head, he easily ducks and avoids it, he reaches behind him and pulls his shield free spinning his body in a circle before he sends it flying towards my face. This is gonna fucking hurt. I drop to the ground and cover my face with my forearms which are definitely gonna be broken in a second and await the impact but all I hear is a loud thud. He must’ve missed me. Raising my head I see that there is another blue shield like the one I created in my sleep blocking me from the attack and Steve’s shield is lodged in it vibrating loudly as if the blue shield was trying to force the foreign object out. Holy fuck, if this blue thing didn’t protect me I’d probably be seriously injured right now. Steve didn’t know that this would pop up, the son of a bitch. I stand shaking in anger my fists are balled up tight at my side and all I wanna do is scream at him, so I do. I feel energy surging through me and I shove my hands in his direction pushing against the shield and it immediately flies towards him sending him flying into the opposite wall. I watch as he crumples on the floor my shield disappears and his clangs to the ground. I hope I didn’t hurt him too bad, for some reason I still like the idiot. 

“Caroline your readings are off the chart try to calm down.” Bruce’s voice comes through my earpiece. I am panting and I feel lightheaded, I think I’m just gonna take a nap for just a second. 

“Sure thing big guy.” Darkness shrouds me and I collapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I'd never seriously injure America's Ass.


	8. "What a good little soldier you are, Rogers."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is pissed and doesn't let either of the Super Soldiers off easy.

Slowly opening my eyes I’m still laying on the floor, Jesus Christ, I am in so much pain. Hopefully Steve is feeling the same, the jerk I can’t believe him, a shadow covers my body and Bucky’s grinning face is staring down at me. 

“Ugh look I don’t have the energy to fight you too right now okay? Just give me a day or a week.” I groan and he laughs sitting down on the ground next to me. 

“Don’t worry, doll, I’m gonna be workin on your weapons training. I’ll let ya beat up Steve all on your own.” He reaches to move some of my hair out of my face just as Bruce shouts from the lab. 

“Don’t touch her!” He was too late; Bucky’s hand grazed my cheek and a current of electricity sends him spinning through the air landing a couple feet away from where Steve landed. I push myself off the ground. 

“Bucky! Are you okay? Oh god I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!” 

Steve is sitting against the wall wiping blood from his nose and laughing at Bucky who is still sprawled on his back looking at the ceiling. 

“What about my apology, darling? I’m bleeding here.” He visibly winces, his smile disappearing as I storm towards him. 

“You were intentionally provoking me, you do not get an apology.” I shove a finger at this chest being careful not to touch him, Bucky rolls onto his stomach resting his face on the cold linoleum. 

“Steve, I have a very conductive arm do not tease her right now, please.” He groans.

“I’m just gonna go over and talk to Tony about the readings, leave you boys to collect yourselves. Oh and you and me, buddy” I point back and forth between Steve and I,” will talk more about this later.”

I head off wanting to put some distance between us as quickly as possible. I clearly do not have control over these powers and I didn’t really want to actually injure either of them, no matter how pissed off I am. Bruce hurries over with a silver pointer and prods at my forearm causing me to flinch and step away from him. 

“Take me on a date before you start poking me with stuff, big guy.” I joke, causing Nat to laugh at Bruce’s reddening face. 

“Her readings are holding steady; she should be fine to interact with now.” He reads off the screen floating in front of him. Tony claps me on the shoulder and full belly laughs. 

“Can I pay you to lay out super soldiers on command? I loved the display of raw power over the steroid twins. Very cannot be tamed, very woman power.” He rambles as I look over his monitors, several blue lines cover the screen huge up tics where I am assuming Steve and I were fighting and then a flat line, I guess that’s where I was passed out. Peter slides up next to me. 

"That was awesome, you were like WHAM and then he was like nooooo," He spins his arms through the air mimicking Steve flailing. "It was sick."

"Thanks buddy." I chuckle and turning to the group I ask.

“What else do we need to test?” 

“Endurance, weapons test, and we need to see if your shield can be produced on command or only when you are under duress or asleep, plus we need to try hand to hand combat.” 

“You just want another free show.” I cross my arms ignoring the two giant figures coming up behind me, their presence is intoxicating. 

“No no Cap here did his job well; we can table another fight to a later date. I just want to see how you fight across from someone you find less… reactive.” Tony points to a futuristic looking treadmill and I step on, he pulls at the arms of my work out outfit checking the stitching and nodding. 

“Good, it held up pretty well, your earpiece wasn’t as lucky.” He holds out his hand showing me a melted ball of wire and plastic. Oops, I grimace hoping he’s not too pissed. 

“You wanted to see my powers.” I shrug.

“Yes, I did. Let’s see what else we can get out of you, shall we?” He turns the machine on so I am jogging at a slow pace, Bruce and Tony stand back notating my readings, and Wanda and Nat head back off to the ring clearly not wanting to stay for this mundane part of the testing. Bucky and Steve walk to stand on either side of the machine, I manage my breathing and focus on the task at hand. 

“Doll.” Of course, Bucky is the first to speak, I ignore him. “He is very sorry he was just doing what Tony told him to.” 

“What a good little soldier you are, Rogers.” I grunt as the machines speed increases and I wish they were training me on an outdoor track so I could escape talking to them for a minute. 

“Darling, I think I went a little too far.” Steve leans up against the machine forcing me to look directly at him as I run. 

“Oh, is that what you think? You think you went a tiny bit too far? What part was too far to you? Was it the embarrassing display of dickhead jealousy over a teenage boy?” His face goes pink and he opens his mouth to respond but I interrupt him, “No? Not that then. Was it the flight club initiation sprung onto me like I am Connor fucking Macgregor? No, wait! I’ve got it. It’s the death frisbee you chucked at my head almost decapitating me. Right?” 

“Well, yes. All of the above really.” His shamefaced response isn’t good enough. 

“Not good enough, Captain. And you.” I turn and look at Bucky and he sheepishly grins at me, “You aren’t in the clear either, mister.” 

“What did I do?” He shakes his head in shock his eyes widening.

“Not a damn thing, traitor, I thought you wanted me to be a part of your team.” I put finger parenthesis around your team to really punch in my point.

“Doll, we’ve all been trained this way as soldiers and spys…” He retorts earning himself a burning glare from me. 

“Yes but I didn’t sign up for the military where you get beat down in trainings and you go off to war knowing you might get hurt, I signed up for the Peace Corps, it literally has the word Peace in its name, you overgrown toddler.” My legs are moving on their own as I berate the two people I thought were in here to protect me, I ignore the burning in my lungs as the machine speeds up.

“Darling I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have let the testing get out of hand, I made a mistake, a big one but don’t get mad at Bucky.” Steve defends his friend but he still doesn’t get it it’s not just the testing it’s the stupid jealous boyfriend act and Bucky’s complete and total sideline support of me being almost killed by his friend. I’m frustrated and I don’t want to continue this pointless conversation, slamming my hand down on the red button stopping the machine I hop off of it walking away from the two biggest idiots I’ve ever met. 

“Not good enough, Soldiers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long do you think she's gonna keep our guys in the doghouse?


	9. Don't bite the hand that feeds you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are still in hot water will they get out anytime soon? Not if Caroline has anything to say about it.

Tony and Bruce look up as I approach, they slide the monitor clear once I get close enough to read it, that is not sketchy at all.

“I did that bad, huh?” I joke, “I was always shit at P.E.” 

“How many miles do you think you just ran in the last fifteen minutes?” Bruce asks me. 

“I don’t know like two?” I shrug taking a drink from the water bottle Peter hands me. 

“Try twenty, Sonic.” Tony quips and I choke on the water; it shoots from my nose drenching my shirt. “There’s no doubt now that you have super serum in your blood, Cap and Barnes both clear around the same time you just got.” 

“I didn’t even notice though.” I shake my head in disbelief. 

“Time to run you through the gauntlet, let’s see what you are really made of.” Tony claps his hands together in excitement leading me off to another machine. A bench press that looks pretty basic to me, like a regular bar you would see at any regular old gym, I expected more out of Tony Stark and as if he senses my dubious thoughts he points to the bench. 

“I had to make some modifications to my home gym once Dumb and Dumber moved in. This bar progressively moves up in weight based off how easy it is for you to lift it and just like everything else its recorded in real time for us to see.” He explains as I place myself on the bench angling the bar above my head. I slowly lower it to my chest and then push it up. Easily. I feel the bar press down heavier into my palms and I lower it again slowly breathing out I push it up again. Alright a little bit of a struggle. Again, the bar gets heavier and I lower it over and over to my chest. After a couple of reps with it steadily increasing it’s finally a struggle, the bar hits my chest and I take a deep breath pushing it up; grunting as it reaches the top and Steve comes up from behind the machine and pulls the bar back placing it into its holder. 

“How was that?” I rest my elbows on my knees taking deep breaths as sweat drips from my forehead onto the floor. 

“Well you are holding your own, Cap can bench press four thousand pounds, Barnes three thousand and some change and you are just over two thousand.” Tony states nonchalantly. 

“I must be off my game. Only two thousand, are you sure your machines aren’t messed up?” I laugh in disbelief, “What’s next?” Excitement rushing through me. Bruce and Tony spend the rest of the day running every test imaginable that could be tested on a super soldier, but they avoid testing my electrical surges. Knowing that it will come eventually I don’t push it. After what feels like my millionth workout Tony finally lets me go, my stomach protesting loudly at me making me realize I accidentally skipped lunch, heading off to the kitchen Peter jogs to catch up to me. 

“You did so great today!" I thank him and he continues, "We should hang out later this week once you are settled.” He walks backwards in front of me, he is impossible to say no to, even if I wanted to. 

“Yeah, I’d love that.” I laugh as he tosses me his phone, I type my number into it and snap a quick pic of myself for the contact photo, “text me soon so we can plan it.” He shoots finger guns at me before he takes off towards the elevators. 

“See ya tomorrow!” He shouts before the elevator closes behind him and I continue my trek to the kitchen. I ask Friday to play some upbeat music as I unpack some ingredients from the fridge really wanting some pasta after a big day of exerting myself. 

“Make me some too.” Nats voice comes from right behind me as I jump out of my skin dropping most of my stuff on the ground. 

“Jesus, sneaky ninja woman, a warning, please.” I drop to my knees picking up the food and she stoops to help. 

“Sorry, bunny.” 

“Do you like pasta?” I fill a pot with water and turn on the stove. 

“Who doesn’t like pasta?” She pulls herself to sit on the counter to supervise my cooking. 

“Someone I wouldn’t trust, that’s for sure.” Tossing some noodles into the water I start working on the sauce. 

“You are gonna give them hell tonight, aren’t you?” Nat nods towards the two men who went to sit at the kitchen island having a hushed discussion between themselves. 

“Yes, I am. That all right with you?” I stare into her eyes trying to act harder than I actually feel. 

“Oh, I want you to. Would you have gone easy on them if I asked you to?” Her eyebrow quirks up on her forehead, she takes a spoon and stirs the pasta while I continue to work on the sauce. 

“No, I wouldn’t.” I answer honestly, hoping to not piss her off. 

“Good. Stand your ground.” She jumps off the counter and she grabs some drinks from the fridge. My eyes follow her distracted by her words and the way her work out clothes cling to her body. 

“You are burning the tomatoes by the way.” Nat states turning and grinning at me, I hastily turn down the heat adding the last bits and final touches to my sauce, I’ve made enough to feed an army but I didn’t know how much these people eat. Finishing I feel a sneaky grin cover my face as I come up with phase one of my revenge plan, turning to face the boys I address them. 

“Dinner.” I place two steaming plates of spaghetti in front of the them, Bucky’s surprised smile almost gets me to grin back at him, but I don’t.

“Thanks, Doll.” He starts shoveling food into his mouth, practically inhaling it as Steve slowly twists the pasta before placing it onto his tongue. I smile brightly at both of them after they both swallow. 

“Are super soldiers immune to poison?” I ask innocently and still smiling. Both of them start coughing and Steve’s pale face stares into his food. 

“You didn’t.” He protests as Bucky scrapes his tongue with his fork, I lean across the island so my nose is almost touching his. 

“Not this time, but you ever pull a stunt like you did today and I will.” Leaning back I grab mine and Nats food and head to a table across the room and we sit down and begin eating, neither of the guys had resumed eating although Bucky keeps poking his plate as if it’s going to come alive and bite him. 

“Fake poison? Yawn.” The sassy spy scoffs at me and I roll my eyes. 

“Don’t worry, Nat, that was only the beginning.” She smiles and whispers ideas to me while we finish our dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Caroline will ease up once they are alone? Probably not.


	10. Rubba dub dub 3 super soldiers in a tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline bites off more than she can chew.

I head off to my room wanting a bath and a snuggle with Alpine after a pretty hard first day. I head to the bathroom and strip off my clothes while I fill up the bath tub with every bubble bath product I can find causing a huge tower of bubbles that hangs over the edge and I giggle as I sink into it. Just as I sink to my chin the bathroom door swings open and Bucky and Steve walk in. 

“I see the poison hasn’t kicked in yet.” I smirk as both of them frown at me. 

“How many times can we say sorry?” Steve asks as Bucky kicks off his shoes. 

“Try a million, I’ll let you know if that satisfies me.” I snap at him and the asshole smiles and he kicks off his shoes too. 

“Ah, so there is a number.” He laughs and they both take off their shirts. Oh lordy that is not fair. 

“Care if we join you, Doll?” Bucky asks as he unbuckles his pants.

“I am naked in here.” I splutter as he shoves his pants down and steps out of them. 

“Yeah, most people take a bath that way.” Steve laughs as he finishes getting undressed too. 

“And if I said no?” I try to keep my eyes level with theirs, Caroline, do not look down, you are mentally stronger than two naked dudes. 

“We’d take a shower.” Bucky shrugs placing his hands on his hips, trying to draw my eyes down, nope I will not fold. 

“Y’all will stay on your side?” I ask skeptically. 

“Scouts honor.” Bucky holds up his hand as Steve rolls his eyes at him. 

“Yes. We just want to relax with you.” 

“I’ll allow it.” I grumble and sink further back into the bubbles. “It’s not like you two haven’t already seen me naked a time or two.” 

“Now why’d you have to go and bring that up? I’m tryin to behave over here.” Bucky chuckles as he sinks into the water his vibrainium arm propped up on the side of the tub. Steve steps in next and the tub is so large if we stretched our feet out towards the middle, we probably wouldn’t even touch toes. 

“You wanna talk about what crawled up your ass today?” I ask as I play with the bubbles in front of me. 

“I’m going to let your language today slide because we are having our first fight.” His eyes seem darker and Bucky shifts a little causing the water to move around us. 

“How considerate of you.” I smile acidly. 

“I shouldn’t have thrown the shield, I’m sorry darl...” He starts and I interrupt. 

“Try again.” 

“Because you have never been trained the lesson with the Bo staff was the wrong call and…”

“Nope, try again.” 

“The way I reacted with Peter was uncalled for and it influenced my decisions with the training, and I should never take my emotions out on you. I am so sorry.” He rushes to finish probably fearing that I’ll interrupt him again. 

“Good enough for now.” I poke a couple bubbles before looking at Bucky. “Anything you’d like to say?” 

“You are very hot when you are mad at us.” Steve groans and sinks beneath the water as Bucky beams at me. Caroline do not laugh. Barely holding it together, I do my best to glare at him waiting for him to actually apologize. 

“Yes! Just like that. Beautiful.” He gestures to my face before he places it back into the water. “Look, Doll, I am sorry. I should’ve at least warned you how hard these training days can be, especially after our conversation last night, but please do not confuse my lack of interference today as an example of how I would react in a real world situation.” Steve nods in agreeance. 

“So, you wouldn’t let some psycho with a spinning projectile decapitate me?” I pout. 

“Never.” Bucky smiles his stupid grin that is killing my anger. 

“And if Tony wants us to train together again?” I direct my gaze towards Steve. 

“We will have to train hard again with each other, darling, I’m not going to go easy on you.” Steve shakes his head, Bucky nods adding. 

“Bad guys aren’t gonna care that you look sweet and innocent, they aim to kill. We should have prepared you for training today but in a way, you needed to see how rough we go.” 

“Plus, you seemed to hold your own just fine.” Steve laughs and I finally let myself smile. 

“I put you on your ass.” I snicker as Bucky roars in laughter. 

“You should’ve seen how you looked when you hit that wall. Oh my god, the best thing I’ve seen since Wilsons flight suit malfunctioned over that farm and we found him covered in pig shit.” They are both laughing uncontrollably now. 

“Oh yeah? What about you? You should audition for the ballet the way you pirouetted through the air.” Steve splashes soapy water at his best friend. My phone dings from the floor and Steve gets it looking at the screen his face turning red. 

“Wanna hand me that?” I reach for the phone and he places it into my outstretched hand, its Peter. 

READ MESSAGES  
7:57 - Peter: Saturday there’s a sick art gallery opening near my house. Aunt May wouldn’t mind if you came for dinner here before.

7:59 - Me: Sure thing, babes. I’d love to meet Aunt May, Tony says she’s quite the fox. ; ) 

8:03 - Peter: She’s off limits, Care, behave yourself. You wanna come here at like 6??

8:15 - Me: No promises, and we can iron out the finer details later this week. 

UNREAD MESSAGES 

8:45 - Peter: See ya at work, trouble. 

I look up at Steve and he’s popping bubbles like a grumpy baby so I respond to Peter quickly telling him goodnight before I shut off my phone, I decide to move forward with phase two of my plan. I put my phone up to my ear and pretend to answer a call dropping my voice to sound as seductive as I can. 

“Peter I told you not to call me, yet.” Both of their eyes flash to me as Steve starts to speak I hold up one finger to tell him to wait, Bucky’s mouth is comically hanging open as I continue my very important conversation. I pause giving phantom Peter a chance to say whatever he’s saying. I gasp at the very x rated thing he said and duck my head like I am blushing. 

“Peter you are making me blush.” I lower my voice knowing they can hear me still because neither of them has even attempted to pretend that they aren’t eavesdropping. “I’m not alone.” I give a very girly giggle and lean my head back against the tub. 

“You want me to touch myself? I can’t believe you, you know I share a room with them.” I sink my free hand under the bubbles and pretend to touch myself while avoiding the burning eyes of the two across from me, I fake a very small moan and the phone is out of my hand and Steve’s face is an inch away from mine and his knee slides between my legs. Shit I went too far. 

“Nice try, darling, or have you forgotten?” His smile is sweet, but his eyes burn with a hunger that instantly makes me wet for him. “We know what it looks like when you are actually touching yourself.” He wraps his hand around my throat holding me there but not restricting any air, he passes the phone to Bucky and he lays it on the mat next to the tub before moving to sit next to me. Steve is still staring into my eyes. 

“Do you like me jealous?” 

“No, especially when the guy in question is a child.” I push my face towards him, and his fingers tighten in response. 

“I’m not jealous of him, I’m jealous of your reaction to him.” 

“He’s a sweet kid who makes me laugh; you are an asshole who makes me angry.” I spit out at him, his knee still pressed firmly in between my legs causing me to try to shift my weight which only makes him apply more pressure. 

“Is that all I make you?” He smiles suggestively. 

“Ye.. yes.” I stutter not really selling my case. 

“I’ll make you a promise if you make me one.” His quick switch of direction in this conversation rattles me and I agree. “I will make a solid effort to reign in my jealous tendencies.”

“Okay and what do you want from me?” I ask as Bucky inches even closer to my side. 

“Everything once you are ready but for now, we will settle for the promise of an effort from you.” I swallow hard as Bucky nips at my shoulder. 

“What kind of effort?” I squeak as Bucky kisses my neck.

“An effort with us. Us three. Exclusively.” Steve’s eyes hold mine and I nod. 

“Fine, d..deal."

“I love that she sounds so happy.” Bucky laughs and Steve leans down and kisses my left cheek before turning my face and kissing the other one he then turns me to look at him directly and I suck in a breath thinking he is going to kiss me on the mouth this time. He leans forwards and kisses the tip of my nose before he stands stepping out of the tub and into the shower. 

“Let’s go we need to wash that hair.” 

“Hers or mine?” Bucky laughs and joins him. 

What on earth did I just agree to?


	11. So Fresh and So Clean Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shower is steamy in two ways.

Bucky stands in the center of the shower under one of the rain heads rinsing the bubbles off his skin as Steve sits on the built-in seat, smiling as I step in he pats his thigh. Deep breath, no pressure, totally normal night. Personally, I always end my nights showering with two mega hot super soldiers so this is cake. Easy Peasy. I slide past Bucky who tries to take up as much space as possible and I sit down on Steve’s thigh trying to take up as little space as possible but he lifts me so I am straddling his legs with my face towards him, I am totally exposed, his cock is growing harder in front of me, resting against my stomach. 

“Wash her hair, Buck, she deserves some pampering, I think.” Bucky’s hands are instantly in my hair massaging my scalp, his nails scrubbing in a way that causes my eyes to roll back. Steve grabs a washcloth that he begins rubbing across my arms but stops when he gets to my shoulders. 

“Can I wash your body, darling?” He asks softly as Bucky continues to give me the best shampoo of my life. 

“Do whatever you want.” I mumble in a trance. 

“Now don’t go sayin that, kitten.” Bucky groans as Steve washes the remainder of the bubble bath off my body. The soft washcloth glides across my collarbones as he makes sure he cleans every inch of my body while avoiding the parts I really really want him to touch. Bucky is rinsing my hair and Steve uses the shampoo running down my body to start scrubbing my stomach. 

“You missed a spot.” I whisper finally looking at him without any nerves or hesitation. 

“Did I? Where?” He chuckles and his gaze drops to my chest; I pretend to glare at him. 

“You know where.” 

“Tell me where, baby.” His voice is demanding, I feel Bucky start to condition my hair as his cock presses against my back. I drag my hands from Steve’s shoulders and drag my fingertips across my chest causing my nipples to tighten. His gaze is like magma. 

“Here.” The washcloth immediately starts circling my breasts, his free hand cups one and I let out a tiny moan, this time a real one. Bucky’s hand fist my hair hard; he tugs so my head is back against his stomach and I am staring up into his gorgeous eyes, this position also pushes my breasts up towards Steve and he is drinking in the sight. 

“Fuck, speak up, kitten, let me hear you.” Bucky curses as Steve grips my chest again causing me to gasp in pleasure. 

“Can you come like this, darling, or do you need more?” His mouth kisses my collarbone and I am soaked from all the teasing touches. 

“More.” I pant, Bucky is wiping water from my face with his thumb I move my head towards it and open my mouth, Bucky’s eyes darken as he places his thumb on my tongue. I close my lips around him gently sucking on it while staring into his baby blues, I wink up at him. 

“Jesus Christ, Stevie, give her whatever she wants.” He grunts out causing me to smile and nip at his thumb a little bit, just enough to make him groan again. Steve’s hands slides from my chest dropping to my ass, dragging me forward he places the washcloth between us and drags his cock across the wet fabric. Mother fucker. Every drag of his dick goes straight to my clit and I am biting and licking Bucky’s thumb like my life depends on it, I start to grind against Steve’s body, but his hands hold me still. 

“Be a good girl. Stay still.” He pushes one hand against my chest and my back lays against Bucky’s stomach and his painfully hard erection. 

“Yes, sir.” I try to respond but Bucky’s thumb muffles me. 

“Out of her mouth, Buck. I want to hear her.” He removes his thumb and his hands drop to my chest and they massage and squeeze in ways I’ve never even touched myself. They continue their attack on my body and I feel the slow creep of warmth and the familiar clench from deep inside me. 

“Oh god, I’m close.” 

“We know, come for us, darling.” And I’m done for, I shout out my release my head hitting Bucky’s chest and my thighs squeezing Steve’s legs like a vice the bathroom lights dimming and brightening with every wave of my climax until I finally collapse against Steve’s chest breathing heavy. 

“Fuck.” Both Bucky and I laugh. 

“We might need another shower after all that.” Steve laughs placing a kiss on the top of my head. 

“I do.” Bucky gets back under the water. “I came all over my stomach like a fucking teenager.” I turn so I can look at him as he washes his body. 

“You came from watching me come?” I ask incredulously. 

“It aint the first time, doll.” He winks and dodges the shampoo bottle I toss at him. 

“You pervert!” Laughing at his naked butt as he runs out of the shower grabbing all of us towels I shake my head and turn back to Steve. 

"Are you okay, do you want me to.." He still has a full erection and I am more than happy to help him get rid of it but he interrupts me before I can finish. 

"Not tonight." He shakes his head and my insecurities flare up, oh god I just shower humped a guy I've never even kissed, I go to pull myself off his lap and he stops me, grabbing my chin he holds my face so that I have to look at him directly. 

"Baby, the only way I would want to come right now is buried deep inside of you and we don't have that kind of time. I'm a big boy I can handle not getting a release tonight. But once your schedule isn't as full with training, mark my words I'll take what's mine." I beet turn red. "Oh now she's shy!" He laughs and Bucky scoops me off Steve's lap before carrying me to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are gonna get into some more serious plot stuff soon so I thought I'd give ya a taste of somethin spicy.


	12. Just keep swimming...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda unearths something, but does Caroline want to remember?

I wake up in the morning to Wanda, Tony, and Bruce at the foot of our bed again at least this time Tony seems more put together. 

“Will you please for the sake of my compound try to control your dream surges?” He glares at me but there isn’t any heat behind his words as he gets distracted as Bruce shows him something on the screen the emergency lights are flashing red, I clearly caused another disturbance in my sleep. This nightmare I cant really remember though, just that I feel a sadness from it, ignoring it I sit up.

“How else would I get a personalized wakeup call from The Great Tony Stark himself?” I fan myself like a Victorian Lady suffering in stifling weather. He grins and rolls his eyes. 

“You are growing on me but not enough to ruin my beauty sleep, get it together.” He storms from the room and Bruce follows behind him stopping only briefly to pet Alpine who surprisingly allows it. Wanda doesn’t leave instead she crawls onto the bed until she’s sitting on her knees in between my thighs and I am propped up against the headboard. 

“Wha..Wanda?” Her eyes are unfocused, and her hands are hovering next to my temples. 

“Your thoughts are so jumbled so dark.” She whispers, Bucky and Steve both go to grab her hands and I motion at them to leave the room. 

“Tell me what you see, please Wanda.” I see the boys leave the room looking back once before she connects her fingertips to my face. I feel my consciousness shift and I am strapped to a table underground in a standing position staring across the room at my best friend, she is also strapped to a table. 

“Meggie, Meggie where are we?” I whisper her head is bowed her chin resting on her chest, wild red curls cover her face completely she’s covered in dirt and grime, I can’t tell if she’s alive. I start to cry uncontrollably and I make the mistake of looking down, my arms are covered with needles a blue substance hangs from multiple IV bags pushing whatever this is into my veins, I am going to puke. Meggie whimpers and tries to lift her head. 

“Oh my god, Meggie, I thought you were dead.” I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in as she finally looks at me. 

“C, what are they doing to you?” Her eyes widen in shock when she sees the needles and she quickly looks down at herself to see if she has received the same treatment. She tries to mask the sigh of relief she gives when she sees she’s pretty much unscathed, but I see it and I am happy for her. 

“Who is they? Where the fuck are we?” I lunge forward trying to pull something loose, but Meggie shakes her head she doesn’t know anything more than me. Someone’s shoes squeak as they walk towards the room we are in the squeaking getting louder and louder my heart beating through my chest. 

“Good you are awake finally. Subject 813613 can you tell me how you are feeling?” Her face is a blur, but her voice is grating, and she sounds annoyed like I personally requested for her to be here.

“Fantastic, who the fuck are you?” I spit at her, she tilts her head up to me and I still can’t make out any features on her face. 

“Cooperate, 813613, you wont like the consequences if you decline to oblige us.” She lifts a lighter from her pocket clicking it on and walking over to Meggie yanking her hair causing her to cry out in pain. “How quickly do you think her hair will burn until I reach her scalp? Would you like me to time it?” I jerk against the restraints. 

“Get away from her! I’ll answer whatever you want.” I’m crying again as Meggie whimpers. The blurred woman walks back to me and nods.

“Subject, 813613, how do you feel?” She clicks a pen and waits to write my response. 

“I feel sore and my hands feel like they are asleep.” 

“Hmmm. Does it hurt when I do this?” She pricks my finger with her pin, but I don’t really feel it. 

“No.” I answer, she runs more tests asks more questions until her clipboard is full, she leans so close to my face now. Why cant I see her? 

“I want you to focus on these words for me and repeat them back once I am done. Lonely. Bunker. Two. Lightning. Ocean. Zero. Reactive. No-one. Ten. Crater.” 

“Okay, lonely. Bunker. Two. Uh lightning. Ocean. Zero. Reactive, I think. No-one. Ten. Crater.” I stumble through the words struggling to remember them she walks over to Meggie pulls her hair back before slapping her hard across the face. 

“I’m trying! Please!” I cry out as Meggie cries. Blurred Woman walks towards the door about to leave she turns and faces me. 

“Recite it until there aren’t any mistakes, or I’ll do more than slap her pretty face.” I nod my head weakly and the door slams behind her. Meggie winces as she looks at me. 

“Practice, C. Please.” I nod in response and I repeat the words over and over. Meggie falls asleep soon and I stay awake saying the words until I they are the only words I can think. The next morning the blurred woman is back with a fresh clipboard. 

“Subject 813613 how do you feel?” 

“Tired.” 

“Hmm, and do you have anything you’d like to tell me?” Her head tilts in my direction as she flicks a lighter in her hand. 

“Lonely. Bunker. Two. Lightning. Ocean. Zero. Reactive. No-one. Ten. Crater.” I recite perfectly. 

“A very big improvement from yesterday.” She states and I nod, “Thank me for the compliment, 813613.” 

“Thank you, ma’am.” 

“Threating your friend really took all the fight out of you, huh?” She walks towards Meggie and yanks her head back flicking the lighter and holding right under her face, Meggie whimpers and tears pour down her face.

“Please, don’t! I did it. I did what you wanted. Lonely. Bunker. Two. Lightning. Ocean. Zero. Reactive. No-one. Ten. Crater. Please. Please. Lonely. Bunker. Two. Lightning. Ocean. Zero. Reactive. No-one. Ten. Crater. Lonely. Bunker. Two. Lightning. Ocean. Zero. Reactive. No-one. Ten. Crater.” I sob for my friend until the blurred woman laughs and drops the lighter, she unties Meggies restraints and my friend drops to the concrete shaking her limbs and wiping her face with her hands before she sneers at me. 

“I told you she’d be easy.” Meggie takes a hair tie from the blurred woman putting her red mane in a bun and stretches again. “Next time you are doing the leg work, being tied up for three weeks isn’t what I signed up for. Let’s get her in the tank to wipe her before programming.” The blurred woman lays my table down flat and wheels me out the door as I finally regain the ability to speak. 

“Why, Meggie? I thought we were family.” My voice quivers weakly and I’m ashamed of the tears streaking my cheeks. 

“You don’t have a family, Caroline. A lonely orphan who is no-one to anyone. Meggie isn’t even my real name you dumb bitch. I got it from that book you are obsessed with.” She laughs and I shake my head trying to understand. 

“You were an easy mark, and it was unbearable to pretend to be your friend, paid off in the end though. Have a nice swim, C.” And with that final knife to my heart the blurred woman wheels me into a different room and Meggie, not Meggie, whistles as she walks away from me. Lights flicker above me as she pushes me through the double doors. There is a huge pitch-black water tank at the end of the room, and I start to hyperventilate. 

“Please, I did what you said. I’ll do what you want. Please. Please don’t put me in there.” 

“813613 begging will not help your case this is necessary to move the cause forward.” She goes to the other side of the room behind a computer and a huge henchman comes to untie my restraints, I try to fight him but he pulls back his fist and it connects with my jaw, disorientating me. I don’t fully realize what is happening until I’m tossed into the tank with my legs and arms tied in front of me. I sink to the bottom like a stone, I can’t see out I don’t know if they can see me, but I do know I am drowning. Water fills my lungs I try to swim up towards the top but I don’t know which way that is. All I can think are those stupid words over and over. I blink in the water accepting my fate and I open my mouth and swallow as much water as I can. My hands tingle as I chug water trying to hurry this process up but when I look down my fingers are glowing blue in the darkness. Hallucinations. It’s almost over, Caroline. I feel the water shift and spin around me, the tank becoming a light blue color as I lay down on the bottom of the tank closing my eyes and welcoming death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just all agree, FUCK MEGGIE.


	13. 813613

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 813613 just wants one thing in life and that thing is death.

I am 813613, I am worthless, I am no-one. My home swirls around me as I choke on the water, I have been held here for I don’t know how long, only taken out for things I can’t remember. This is my prison, the constant drowning is torture and I don’t know how they manage it, my only escape is when body gives up and I get a couple minutes of peace and death before they shock me back to life. I die countless times a day, wishing that every day is the day it sticks but I’m not lucky like the others. The others drowned and never came back up, Blurred Woman tells me. My brain hurts from the constant lack of oxygen and my fingers light up blue again, it’s my first sign I am about to die, I smile into the darkness, maybe this will be the one. 

“813613 todays your lucky day.” Blurred Woman tells me as I wake up on the cold concrete floor. 

“Do I die today?” I smile at her, quickly standing in excitement. 

“Not that lucky, 813613, no today you get to go on a field trip for us.” She hands me clothes that I immediately take from her and start to put them on.

“If I do a good job can I die today?” I ask as she walks behind me braiding my hair in a familiar way. 

“I’ll think about it.” Turning me around to look at her she pats my face like a proud coach, or a mom would a daughter. “There is all the information you need to know about your target, mission completed or not you need to be back here for your swim at eleven tonight.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” I read though the folder before Blurred Woman hands me weapons and a cellphone, nodding at her I leave the bunker into the sunlight, determined to do a good enough job to make her proud enough to finally let me die.  
I cross the street weaving through cars to the apartment complex my target is supposed to live at, ringing all the buzzers at her door someone lets me in and I sprint up the stairs to her apartment. Knocking and waiting I hear movement inside, I slide my gun from my holster and check the silencer it’s secure and ready. 

“Who’s that?” A heavy Russian accent asks through the door and I let my lips quiver as I try to look as pathetic as possible knowing they are looking at me through the peep hole. 

“Ple…Please. There are people chasing me…Please let me in.” I whisper as I turn to look around me like I am expecting someone to jump out at any moment. 

“Why not go to police, American?” 

“I don’t.. I don’t trust them. I’m not from here, please, just for a minute.” I lean my head against the door sobbing. Hearing the deadbolt click and the knob turn I back away and use all my weight to kick the door open knocking the woman behind it to the ground, she stares up in shock as I pull the gun up to take my shot. A knife flies from the kitchen slicing the back of my hand causing me to drop my gun. No problem, if they want a knife fight, they can have one. I pull my knives from my pants walking into the apartment as my target crawls to her couch, the knife thrower is leaning against the kitchen counter drinking a cup of coffee playing with another knife with her free hand. 

“What are you supposed to be, Wet Rat?” The blonde smirks at me. 

“813613, let me finish my mission and you may leave unharmed.” Turning away from her I walk towards my target, ready to slit her throat, I almost reach her before a sharp pain shoots up my leg, looking down a knife sticks out of my thigh. Annoyance flares through me as I yank the object from my muscle, I turn to look at the woman in the kitchen. She shrugs as she dips a cookie into her coffee. 

“Rude to turn back while in conversation, even Wet Rat should know that.” 

“You are not part of my mission, blonde woman.” I try to explain to her and she laughs. 

“Yelena.” Pointing to her chest as she walks towards me. I try to move but I can’t get my legs or arms to listen to my brain. “Neurotoxin with double dose of Valium, and other things for some flavor. Slow acting for my taste, does job though.” She shoves me into a chair near my target and the woman scoots further away. 

“I need…target…before eleven...” I try to explain to her through my parted mouth, my jaw also refusing to cooperate my eyes struggling to stay open. 

“Are you rat version of Cinderella? No. You are bad spy. Sloppy. Boring. No pride in work.” Yelena shakes her head in disappointment. “You will die from poison and your boss will find body here, now I am bored, time to move. Goodbye, Wet Rat.” She yawns before pulling on the targets hand causing her to stand from the couch, they pack up their belongings and the last thing I see is the apartment door slam leaving me to die. Hopefully for good. 

“813613, mission report?” My face is smushed against the carpet and all I see are a pair of squeaky shoes in front of me. Blurred Woman. That’s blurred womans voice I try to respond but I can’t raise my head. “Grab her.” A pair of strong arms wearing exceptionally durable rubber gloves lift me and I am carried out of the apartment. I pass out again sometime on the way back to the bunker, only waking when my head cracks against the floor as the arms drop me. 

“Mission Report, 813613, I won’t ask again.” Her voice sounds annoyed and I shakily nod. 

“Interference from outside protection, poisoned by neurotoxin and other drugs, lost the target.” I struggle to push myself off the floor. One of her squeaky shoes swings out knocking my hands out from under me causing me to smack my face into the concrete floor, blood pours from my nose. 

“Are you that incompetent that you couldn’t do one tiny job, we gave you a chance and you couldn't even finish?” Her words burn across my back and I whimper in response. “Recite the words, 813613.” I shake my head no in response, I don’t want to swim. 

“I am not asking you, say them now.” Her hand yanks my hair, I struggle to stand as she leads me to the edge of the tank forcing me to walk down the steps into the water my back to her. 

“Lonely. Bunker. Two. Lightning. Ocean. Zero. Reactive. No-one. Ten. Crater.” I start to sob as she follows me into the depths of the water. 

“Again.” 

“Lonely. Bunker. Two. Lightning. Ocean. Zero. Reactive. No-one. Ten. Crater.” My face wet with tears, why am I crying?

“Again.” 

“Lonely. Bunker. Two. Lightning. Ocean. Zero. Reactive. No-one. Ten. Crater.” Where am I? 

“Who am I?” A voice behind me asks. 

“I don’t know.” I try to turn around but she holds me in front of her. 

“Who are you?” 

“Caroline.” 

“No, no, you are 813613. Remember?” She sounds pissed now. 

“…813613.” I nod, why are we in a pool?

“Say the words.” She snaps at me, geez this lady demands a lot. 

“Lonely. Bunker. Two. Lightning. Ocean. Zero. Reactive. No-one. Ten. Crater.” What the hell? What are those words? How do I know them? 

“Time to swim, continue to look at the wall in front of you.” I paddle out further into the pool not daring to look behind me. I hear her leaving the pool, she says something to someone about the drugs I was given causing negative side affects on her hard work. What work? What drugs? The water starts to ripple around me as the walls move up so I am trapped in this glass box, water pours from huge drains coming out of the ceiling. Oh god I'm going to drown, it fills the tank until my head is submerged under the water and my lungs scream with a familiar painful burn, I panic flailing my limbs going no where and just wasting energy. My hands shine in front of me…my brain tries to relax me telling me to breathe, why is this feeling so familiar. Think, Caroline. Caroline. I'm Caroline. I stare at my hands again as they light the water in front of me. You will survive this, I smile as I slip into the darkness feeling at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey there, Yelena.


	14. Sound the Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody is in trouble.

“We cannot lose our only asset, Doctor!” People are rushing around me as I lay on a table. Jesus I am sore. I remember falling into that crater, but I didn’t think I’d feel like this, my muscles feel so tight and bruised. Oh god, Meggie is gonna die laughing that I tripped and fell into a hole, this is so embarrassing. 

“You didn’t see her when she got back, Director, she barely got through the words, she called herself by her name.” A weaker sounding woman’s voice stutters in response to the first shouting woman. Uh, yeah of course I called myself by my name, weirdos. Why wouldn’t I? 

“That substance has only been tested for three days max, we don’t know the side effects to leaving her to drown over and over again for six god damn days.” Drown? Who’d they drown? This hospital needs to be reported to somebody, these people are nuts. 

“I am going to test her now; would you like to stay and monitor?” The quieter woman asks. 

“Obviously, you can’t be trusted alone.” The pissed off one snaps. “Get the machines ready.” Someone scurries off in annoyingly squeaky shoes I’m assuming it’s the Doctor. I struggle to open my eyes until I realize there is something covering them, I’m about to ask someone to remove the covering when a loud siren blares through the air.

*ALARM SCREECHING* BUNKER COMPROMISED 

People start running around me and I feel my gurney get shoved against the wall. I’ve never heard of an underground bunker hospital before, but I guess that makes sense a lot of the main hospitals are probably ruined because of the battle with Ultron. 

*ALARM SCREECHING* INTRUDER LOCATED. SUBLEVEL THREE. PROCEED WITH CAUTION. ARMED AND DANGEROUS. 

Oh damn, they are serious about making sure their medical supplies don’t get stolen. A couple minutes pass by and the computerized voice gives another announcement. 

*ALARM SCREECHING* REINFORCEMENTS NEEDED IN SUBLEVEL THREE. 

Damn, this thief isn’t leaving till they get what they came for. I find myself internally cheering for the stranger. 

*ALARM SCREECHING* INTRUDER APPROACHING MEDICAL. 

Everyone in the room I’m in scrambles around me, I still can’t see anything, but I can feel the hectic energy, plus the shouting woman from earlier is now screaming at everyone to wipe everything, her voice coming from far away. I hear doors bang open and gunshots, bullets streaming past me. Oh shit. People are screaming in agony and I hear a woman laugh, fuck and I was cheering for this lunatic. 

“You attack and expect what? No consequence?” Her heavily accented voice cuts across the room and I hear the doctors squeaky shoes again before a loud thunk and someone wails very close to me. “Turning back on people talking is rude. I’ve given this lesson twice this week.” She sounds exasperated as the woman on the floor next to me cries as she tries to use my gurney to pull herself up. 

“Please, I’m just a scientist.” I hear the doctors voice beg. 

“Hydra scientist, no? I’ll take that.” The woman is standing at the head of my gurney now and the doctor screams again. “Removing knife should make you feel better, stop crying.” The crazy lady tells the blubbering doctor. Where is that shouty director? 

“Plea…please. I have a family.” The doctor pleads. 

“Congratulations.” Yikes, very sarcastic. Clearly the intruder doesn't give a fuck about that. 

“I’ll tell you whatever you want.” She tries to bargain. 

“I found what I came for.” The Russian scoffs. 

“Wha…what do you want?” 

“The poor creature you torture.” I feel someone pat my shoulder softly and I flinch instinctively. 

“You can’t use her, your drugs broke our hold on her, I doubt she’d even respond to the words.” The doctor is stammering, and I am more lost than ever. 

“I no longer work for Hydra. I don’t use her. I free her.” The thief sounds offended that the doctor implied she wanted to use people. “I follow you after you take her from apartment, doctor. I follow you all week, I bug your phone, you are very boring by the way.” She laughs. “But you make it easy to figure out that Hydra is trying to recreate super soldier, I can't allow that. Now I want all documentation and test results on her. Now, doctor, or I will reintroduce my knife to your shoulder.” I hear the doctor squeak across the room. 

“He…here. Recite these words and she’ll be yours to…” The doctors voice is cut off by a gunshot, my face is splattered with something wet and my ears are ringing loudly, I hyperventilate wondering if she’ll kill me next as my gurney starts to move. 

“I told her I don’t want to control. Why does no one listen, Wet Rat?” She wheels me for a couple minutes before I can feel the sun on my face, then someone lifts me and places me on a seat, possibly in a car. I feel something prick my shoulder and I gasp in surprise. 

“Hydra can’t know I turned. Safer for both of us if you don’t remember me.” The stranger whispers and I sink down in my seat fighting to stay awake, I lose the battle in the end the movement of the car quickly rocking me to sleep. 

Wandas hands drop away from my temple and my eyes fly open, no longer in a buried memory but in the present, her eyes are filled with pity as she tries to pull me in for a hug, I push her way. 

"Don't, don't touch me." I shrink against the headboard as tears pour down my face, Wanda shakes her head pulling me into her chest refusing my dismissal. 

"They didn't break you, little one. You are here and safe with us, I promise." She strokes her hands through my hair as I sob uncontrollably.

I know I'm safe here. The real question is, are they safe with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Momma Wanda at the end there.


	15. Fight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did no one learn their lesson from Steve? It's not a fair fight if I'm involved.

It is eleven am now and Peter has texted me incessantly since my surge slash memory dump this morning, Wanda and I haven’t told anyone anything yet, she promised that it would stay between us until I was ready. I am going to tell them. I am. I just need some time before I let everyone know everything. Deciding I need something to pull me out of my pity party I head to the training room like I was supposed to before my morning got derailed. I collide with Peter in the hallway outside the training room and he wraps me in a suffocating hug. 

“You drop your phone in the toilet?” He teases me and I laugh. 

“No just avoiding you.” He pretends to get hit with a knife clutching his stomach groaning as he falls against the wall.

“You wound me, trouble.” He slides to sit on the floor staring up at me as I roll my eyes at his little display. 

“I had a rough morning, sorry babes.” I reach down pulling him from the ground and we both walk into the lab. 

“I know. Mr. Rogers told me. You gonna be okay?” He bumps my shoulder with his and I smile at him again, damn this kid will not let me sulk. 

“Yeah I’ll probably survive.” 

“Good, because I suck at making friends.” 

“I can’t imagine why.” I joke as I step on the treadmill to warm up, he leans against it and proceeds to tell me all about his friends at school, his classes and his crush on a girl who doesn’t know he’s alive, before I know it I’ve ran my twenty miles and Tony is calling me to the training floor.  
  
"We are having a party tonight.” Tony is lining up the other avengers like they are about to play dodge ball and I fight the urge to laugh. 

“Okay, I hope you have fun.” 

“I guess to a cave person that was unclear, you are going to be in attendance.” He smiles at me and pulls me, so I am standing in the center of the room, avengers on either side of me. 

“Um, who is going to be there?” I wring my hands not wanting to be around a lot of people after everything that happened this morning. 

“People.” He rolls his eyes as I glare at him, sighing he gestures to the room. “Just us my unsocial caterpillar.” 

“Okay. I’ll go.” I mumble and he nods his head in satisfaction. “Are we playing dodgeball? Am I supposed to pick teams?” 

“No. I need to see how you fight against different opponents. One at a time someone will run at you and try their best to disarm you in some way.” I scan the lines and see that everyone has some sort of weapon except Wanda, Vision and me. That seems super fair. Not. 

“Anything goes?” I ask as he goes behind his computers and he nods in agreement, I am gonna throw up, Wanda comes up grabbing my hands instantly calming me. 

“Let yourself be free. Do not try to do anything. Let your powers run through you and make the choices for you and take deep breaths, little one.” She smiles, nods and walks away from me, leaving me to fight alone… I’ll have to fight her too, oh god, deep breaths. 

Vision floats towards me first and I relax my hands at my waist letting the current I’ve held in for months run freely though me. He grabs out with one hand and and I go to block it with my forearms but he passes through them like a ghost, I jump backwards before he can connect with my head, reforming a plan. He shoots forward again and I lunge at his chest pushing all my electricity to my palms, connecting with him he shakes as I shoot volts through his body incapacitating him momentarily. His head tilts down and the stone imbedded in his forehead glows a little brighter, I remove my right hand from his chest while still holding him with my left and I think about a shield protruding from my free hand. A beam of yellow light shoots from his stone and the shield flies up just in time reflecting off the light and rebounding off him causing him to fly backwards into the wall. I drop my shield, I hear someone running and I duck my head out of instinct as Nats foot swings where my head at been two seconds before. 

“No hard feelings, bunny.” She grins and pulls out a baton. Shit. She comes down over my head with it and I tuck and roll out of the way, crouching, reading the situation I try to see a weakness in her fighting style. She takes advantage of my momentary stillness and jumps straddling my head with her legs trying to spin me to the ground. I use her weight against her and slam her to the ground, she quickly rolls so she is pinning me to the ground holding the baton to my throat restricting my airway. 

“Sorry, Nat.” I grunt as I grab her wrists and shoot electricity through my fingertips causing her to fly off me and drop her baton, she groans on the mat a couple feet away and I head over to make sure she’s okay. I almost get to her, but a pair of arms come from behind me and wrap me in a choke hold.

“I missed you, Doll.” I feel Bucky take a deep inhale of my hair and I roll my eyes. 

“You aren’t taking this seriously.” His chest rumbles against my back as he chuckles. 

“I have a metal arm. You can lay me out in two seconds.” 

“So why are you even trying?” 

“To press up against this sweet ass.” He whispers in my ear causing me to blush. 

“We can snuggle later.” I grind against him, teasing him quickly so no one notices before I grab his arm with both hands and give him the same treatment as Nat, sending him flying behind me. 

“Rahhh!” Thor screams from across the room, he jumps into the air bringing his hammer down to the floor and a huge bolt of lightning comes out and sinks straight into my chest. I feel it pouring through my body as I absorb it and I have never felt this good. So much raw power I am overflowing with it. I slam my hands down to the floor and bright blue sparks shoot all over the room, I catch Steve in the chest sending him flying, I also get Wanda in the shoulder which causes her to hit her head against the wall knocking herself out. 

“Okay okay! Simmer down.” Tony runs from the lab with Bruce, both look at me warily and I tuck my hands into my pockets to show I'm not gonna shock anyone. Peter jumps down from wherever he was and punches me in the arm. 

“I was gonna go next, kinda glad Mr. Stark cut it short.” He grins and I laugh at him. I go around the room checking on everyone I fought, everyone is fine thankfully but I still feel bad. Wanda and Nat joke that I cheated and wouldn’t be able to take them in a fair fight. I laugh asking Nat how I cheated not really hearing her answer I am distracted at the two super soldiers on the other side of the room who are burning my skin with the heat coming from their eyes. 

“You should go check on Mr. Barnes, he landed hard when you threw him.” Peter gives me a knowing wink and I blush heading off in their direction. Steve pulls me into a hug as soon as I get close enough. 

“You aren’t mad at me?” I ask pressing my face against his hard chest and wrapping my arms around him, sinking into the comfort of his hold. 

“No, darling, I’m still making amends, remember?” He smiles down at me and I smile back. 

“I could be mad.” Bucky smirks at me while he moves his arm in a circle like he pulled something. 

“Bucky, are you mad at me?” I giggle dislodging myself from Steve’s arms to stand in front of Bucky who was still sitting on the floor, he shakes his head and pats his lap moving to sit crisscross. 

“Not if you sit with me.” I sink to the floor and place myself in his lap, he immediately unbraids my hair and sinks his face into it, I sit there for a minute before I notice something hard against my tailbone. 

“Bucky?” 

“Yes, Doll?” 

“Are you getting hard, right now? In public?” I ask as Steve disguises a laugh as a cough he’s still standing watching everyone across the room but clearly listening to our conversation. 

“Can you blame me?” He wraps his arms around my stomach and tugs me closer to him as I try to wiggle away from his grasp. “Well now you are just making it worse.” Steve fails to mask his laughter this time and Tony looks over at us. 

“Hit the showers, you three!” He shouts from across the room. “I expect everyone in the common room at seven!” Tony barely has the words out of his mouth, and I am over Bucky’s shoulder as he sprints from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez, Bucky can't seem to keep his hands to himself haha


	16. I kissed a girl and I liked it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shower party and an Avengers party. What more could you want?

Steve and Bucky let me shower on my own this time, sort of, they hover just outside the shower doors and interrogate me about my secret conversation with Wanda. 

“Are you gonna tell us what she saw?” Steve asks while leaning against the sink. 

“I remember everything now. My training, my torture, my mission.” My head dips in shame and Bucky pushed through the glass doors fully clothed and pulls me towards him pressing me into his chest. I rest my face against his shirt and tell them everything I saw and did. 

“Oh, Doll, I am so sorry.” He tilts so my face is looking up at him and his eyes filled with tears. 

“I got off easy compared to you.” I try to joke and he shakes his head. 

“Don’t do that. Do not negate what you went through or compare our shitty situations. Trauma is trauma.” He scolds me and I flush with embarrassment. “Let me wash your hair.” I nod and he washes my hair while he is fully clothed like it’s a normal occurrence. 

“We don’t have to talk about it anymore tonight.” Steve says from outside the shower. “Tony will want to know eventually though, darling.” I nod knowing that and I will tell him just not tonight. Tonight I wanna party with my boys and hopefully I can get some action before the end of the night. I grin to myself and Bucky grabs my chin again. 

“What’s that look, kitten?” 

“Just thinking of some activities for after the party.” I wink at him and his eyes widen as he catches my meaning. 

“That’s it, we’re not going!” Bucky shouts to Steve as he pulls me up by the legs causing me to wrap my thighs around his waist. 

“Tony will come and find us.” Steve laughs as he swats my ass as Bucky carries me to the closet. 

“I am dripping wet!” I protest trying to grab a towel, he ignores me and drops me to bounce on my toes catching myself but still pressing my chest against his. 

“Already?” He smirks and I giggle at his play on words. Steve steps into the closet and tosses me a towel that I wrap around my body causing Bucky to pout. Steve lets us know that we have to leave in an hour, and he goes off to shower pulling Bucky to follow him, leaving me to dress in peace. I look through the drawers and find a pair of black leather pants, I tug those on and head to the back of the closet where my whole wardrobe is hanging. I see a blue flowy shirt that reminds me of Steve’s eyes and I slip that over my head, I wrap my hair in the towel and head off to the bathroom to put on make up and do my hair. When I walk in the bathroom, I stop dead in my tracks, my breath is caught in my throat as I see a fantasy of mine turned real playing out in front of me. Steve has Bucky’s hard cock in his hand and is stroking it while Bucky’s head leans back against the shower wall his eyes closed in pleasure. Both are breathing heavily, and I don’t think I have ever breathed once in my whole life. Bucky grunts as he comes into Steve’s hand his eyes flying open staring into mine, he winks and grabs Steve’s weeping cock causing Steve to gasp in pleasure. Bucky bites on Steve’s collarbone while holding eye contact with me and I try to ignore the flood in my pants but my fingers are itching to circle my clit so I can come with him my fingers brush against the waistband of my leather pants and I tilt my head in a silent question to the brunette. Bucky nods once and I shove my hand into my pants, the material making it a snug fit and it only takes me a couple of strokes before I am coming apart as quietly as I can. Steve’s head falls forwards on Bucky’s chest as he comes on the other mans thigh and I dart from the room, so he doesn’t know I was watching him, my heart racing with adrenaline. Both of them come out of the bathroom a couple minutes later and I pretend like I just put my clothes on. 

“You look beautiful, Doll.” Bucky smiles as I dart past him to get into the bathroom. “Absolutely glowing, what’s your secret?” The asshole chuckles. I ignore him finishing getting ready, twenty minutes later I am ready. I leave the bathroom, Bucky is sitting on the floor playing with Alpine and Steve is sitting in the chair by the window a copy of The Thorn Birds open in his hands. 

“Y’all ready to go?” I ask them and they both look up and smile, Steve puts the book down and grabs my hand spinning me around. 

“You look breathtaking, darling.” I flush at the compliment. 

“Thank you, you both look great.” Steve is wearing a grey shirt and jeans that look painted on his ass, Bucky is wearing a red hoodie and black jeans that are now covered in white hair from my cat. We all leave and make our way to the common area, everyone is already there Nat is perched on the edge of the sofa drinking a beer talking to Bruce who sits in the seat next to her. Vision and Wanda are in the kitchen cooking something in a big pot on the stove and they seem to be arguing over spices. Tony, Sam and Thor are all arguing about Thors hammer again, I don’t get the obsession with the thing. Peter rushes over to me the second he sees me and wraps me in another bear hug. 

“Finally. Wanda keeps trying to feed me whatever she’s making, you gotta save me from her, I think there are tomatoes in it.” He whispers in my ear and I laugh. 

“I got you, babes.” I wave to Wanda and she smiles at me and waves with the spoon she was using splashing the counter with red liquid. “Hey Wanda! Peter wants to be your taste tester!” Her eyes light up with excitement. 

“Get over here then!” She gestures for him to come to her and he grabs my hand before he scowls at me. 

“I’ll get you back for this.” He sulks over to her and she places the spoon in his mouth, his eyes clamp shut as he swallows before giving her two thumbs up. She beams with pride and I don’t feel bad at all for pushing Peter out of his comfort zone, especially when Wanda looks so happy. Tony claps his hands together getting everyone’s attention. 

“Well, Avengers, we have some new recruits here so let us play some games to get to know each other. Not all of us got to stalk people for six months.” Tony shoots a look over at us and I feel my guys stiffen next to me, I pat both of their backs reassuringly while directing them to the couch. I sit in between them and they each put one hand on a thigh, Steve drawing small circles with his thumbs and Bucky occasionally squeezing hard enough to make me gasp. 

“What are we gonna play?” Peter jumps over the back of the couch and land in between Bucky and Sam who don’t look pleased. 

“According to the internet Never have I ever is a popular game.” Vision says from the kitchen. 

“Great, everyone have a drink? Not you kid. You get juice.” Tony points to Peter and he nods in agreement. “Who wants to go first?” 

“I will.” Bruce speaks up and we all turn to give him our attention. “Never have I ever been to space.” Thor and Tony drink. Thor demands he goes next. 

“Never have I ever created a super computer that went on a killing spree.” Bruce and Tony drink and Tony glares at the norse god, Tony goes next. 

“Never have I ever had a nutso brother who destroyed half of New York.” Thor drinks again and Nat laughs. 

“Maybe not Never have I ever. How about Truth or Dare?” She offers and we all agree. She wants to go first. 

“Bunny, truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” I answer quickly. 

“I’ll go easy on you, I dare you to pick up Mjolnir or you have to kiss someone in this room.” 

“Thor’s hammer? That’s it? Haha okay.” I stand up and walk towards it, I wrap my hand around the handle and it doesn’t budge. Nat and Tony start laughing so I tug a little and it shifts a bit. The room goes dead silent. I look up at Steve and he shakes his head slightly as if to say no don’t pick it up. I let go of the handle and wipe my hands on my pants as Thor laughs and tosses it in the air for him to catch. 

“See, none of you are worthy.” He shouts with unabashed glee and I laugh with him, I move to go and sit back down and Nat shoots her leg up to block me. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something? You didn’t pick it up so pucker up.” She flashes a smile and I look at Bucky and Steve both are smiling at me but I really don’t want to kiss them for the first time in front of everyone else so I turn to Nat and grab her face, smashing my lips into hers. Her mouth parts as she gasps in shock and I slip my tongue past her lips tangling with hers, I let my fingers slide from her face to the back of her head where I knot my fingers into her hair and I tug slightly causing her to gasp again. Bruce coughs from his seat and I slowly pull away from her, her eyelids hooded, I wink at her and she smirks at me. 

“Bunny, you are full of surprises.” I go and sit back down between Bucky and Steve and both of them place their hands where they were before I got up but this time both of their hands are on me like a vice grip, the heat radiating from their palms feels like they are burning a hole in my skin. Tony looks at me expectantly and I realize that its my turn. 

“Babes, truth or dare?” I turn to Peter, he smiles and says dare so I dare him to give me his phone. I take it from him he looks confused and disappointed but I know this will be worth it. I open up his contacts until I find MJ and I shoot her a quick text about the art gallery we are going to and I ask her to come with us this weekend. She answers back almost immediately saying yes. I give Peter his phone back and smile devilishly at him. 

“Trouble…what did you do?” He scrolls through his messages and turns multiple shades of pink. “She said yes?” 

“Pretty quickly too. I guess she does know you exist.” I take a swig of my beer and he stares at me in shock. 

“I don’t know whether to punch you or kiss you.” He closes his phone laughing. 

“Neither.” Bucky and Steve reply at the same time causing me to laugh too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
